We Feed the World
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: D'étranges événements se déroulent au Japon. Le MI6 s'allie alors avec les services japonais pour envoyer Alex Rider sur place...mais ce dernier a déjà été kidnappé...Yaoi, Alex X Yassen
1. Chapter 1

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

Huan Ye était l'agent le plus silencieux de son service. Elle avait été formée à l'infiltration très jeune par les triades, et avait débuté comme voleuse au service de la mafia chinoise. Elle avait toujours refusé de tuer. Même pour se défendre.

Glissant sa carte pass dans le détecteur, elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la résidence, sans cesser de tendre l'oreille. Elle avait déjà endormi les deux gardes à l'extérieur, et avait soigneusement calculé pour ne pas être surprise lorsque l'un d'eux se réveillerait. D'après ses sources, trois autres hommes devaient l'attendre à l'intérieur, mais il lui restait suffisamment de dards hypodermiques pour en faire son affaire. Il s'agissait d'hommes bien entraînés, mais dont la surveillance s'était relâchée.

Après tout, la villa de Toya Nakakura était réputé comme inviolable, normal pour un yakuza aussi renommé : maître de la zone de Tokyo et principal actionnaire du shinkansen qui connectait le Japon du Nord et le Japon du Sud, il avait de bonne raisons – et les moyens – de vivre dans un bunker.

Souplement, Huan Ye s'accroupit et roula sur elle-même pour ne pas toucher les faisceaux laser qui barraient l'accès au salon. Elle se releva et poursuivit son chemin, ignorant les vitrines et les différentes statuettes difformes et monstrueuses qui pavaient la pièce, chacune devant valoir le prix d'un petit appartement à New York. Elle n'était pas ici pour ça.

Huan Ye était entré aux services secrets Japonais pour pouvoir utiliser ses dons dans de bonnes causes. Voler, piller, détruire, se battre ne la dérangeait pas pourvu que la finalité lui convienne. Son supérieur lui avait calmement expliqué son but et elle avait aussitôt accepté : même lorsqu'on avait été formée à avoir le cœur froid, il y avait des choses qu'on ne tolérait pas. Et ce que faisait Nakakura était une de ces choses.

Les trois gardes se trouvaient entre la cuisine et le jardin arrière, en train de deviser. Huan Ye vit nettement qu'il s'agissait d'occidentaux. Ce n'était pas normal…jamais un yakuza n'emploierait des gaijins pour veiller à sa sécurité. Elle devait faire son rapport le plus vite possible et tendit l'oreille.

Pas d'erreur possible : ils parlaient une langue du nord, du norvégien ou du hollandais, peut-être. Elle n'avait pas le temps de perdre son temps à l'analyser : elle ne s'était pas risquée dans cette forteresse pour espionner ou rapporter des informations. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Tirant sa sarbacane de sa ceinture, elle la chargea.

Son tir fut précis et l'effet immédiat : les gardes sentirent tout juste une légère piqûre et basculèrent dans l'inconscience sans même avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Plus de doute : ces types n'avaient certainement pas été formés par les yakuzas ou une branche mafieuse. Ils n'étaient pas assez sur le qui-vive. Huan Ye se redressa et tendit à nouveau l'oreille : elle avait beau être silencieuse, elle se méfiait de l'instinct, cet instinct qui, chez certaines personnes, prévalaient sur les cinq sens. La jeune chinoise n'ignorait pas que Nakakura n'avait pas engagé n'importe qui comme bras droit.

Parvenir à la chambre lui prit presque autant de temps que de passer le portail d'entrée : bien qu'elle ait appris la topologie par cœur, elle n'avait pas le droit de tout faire rater par un empressement stupide et injustifié. Les gardes en avaient encore pour une bonne heure avant de commencer à reprendre conscience, et probablement une deuxième pour retrouver tous leurs moyens. Huan Ye arriva finalement devant la porte et entra sans faire de bruit. Comme prévu, il était là.

« Taï ? » Souffla la chinoise avant de s'approcher du lit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de tendre le bras et se figea soudain en émettant un cri étranglé.

Le couteau de lancer lui avait sectionné une partie des cervicales, en s'enfonçant à l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle voulut faire volte-face mais un second couteau la toucha en haut de la colonne vertébrale alors qu'une voix très douce s'élevait derrière elle :

« Taï n'est pas là. En revanche, je vous attendais. Quel dommage que vous deviez déjà partir, j'ai si peu de compagnie… »

Huan Ye voulut parler mais le sang avait déjà empli sa bouche. Elle s'effondra sans un cri.

* * *

« Tu m'accompagnes au Virgin ? »

Alex fit un signe de dénégation à Tom.

« Je te rappelle que Jack m'a demandé de rentrer tôt ce soir. Depuis ces histoires d'enlèvement, elle est persuadée que la planète m'en veut. »

« Franchement, je vois pas pourquoi elle s'inquiète. Tu n'as plus six ans et tu es ceinture noire de karaté. »

« Tu sais, Tom, contre trois ou quatre types armés, même mon karaté ne peut pas grand-chose. Je suis pas Bruce Lee non plus et je n'ai pas envie de me faire remonter les bretelles par Jack. » Répondit Alex Rider avec un mince sourire

« Elle fait des arts martiaux, elle aussi ? »

« Ouaip. Ceinture noire en engueulade et maîtresse de la consignation à vie dans ma chambre. J'adorerais t'accompagner, Tom, mais je n'ai aucune envie de passer le reste de la semaine avec mon poster de Sin City comme seule horizon. »

« C'est pas comme si tu étais en taule, Alex ! »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Alex connaissait parfaitement la sensation d'être _vraiment_ enfermé.

« Sorry, mais là je peux vraiment pas. »

Il ne disait pas toute la vérité à Tom : Jack lui avait bel et bien demandé de rentrer tôt mais ce soir il avait une excellente raison de manquer à sa promesse.

Le matin même, il avait reçu un SMS plutôt curieux.

« La banque souhaite vous voir. »

En numéro caché, inutile d'être voyant pour comprendre : le MI6 lui donnait rendez-vous…ou lui imposait, plutôt. De toute manière, Alex n'aurait pas décliné : il s'ennuyait à mourir depuis la rentrée.

Et puis il y avait Yassen Gregorovich.

Repartir en mission, cela signifiait peut-être le croiser, ou en tout cas avoir une occasion de le contacter sans avoir les services secrets britanniques sur le dos : Alex les soupçonnait de contrôler ses courriers et ses appels depuis les événements de Moscou. Ils en auraient été tout à fait capables, après tout, à leurs yeux, Alex était à leur disposition, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Et ça lui plaisait rarement, surtout après ce que Yassen lui avait appris au sujet de son père. Seulement, le russe n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui en dire davantage et en attendant, Alex était toujours sous la tutelle du MI6. Il en aurait hurlé.

Jetant son sac sur son épaule, Alex remonta lentement l'avenue. Jack ne serait pas contente, le MI6 allait sûrement le retenir, voire aller directement l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la planète ! Pour le coup, il rentrerait tôt…Le mois prochain. Il bifurqua et s'engagea dans une des ruelles adjacentes, en direction de la « banque », passant à côté d'une énorme lincoln noire, incongrue de luxe dans cette rue si étroite.

En entendant crisser les pneus dans son dos, il comprit pourquoi la voiture était là. On l'attendait, et à en juger par la vitesse de la lincoln, pas pour son bien. Il voulut plonger à l'abri des poubelles et entendit le déclic d'une portière. Une main l'attrapa au col, une seconde par les cheveux et il fut happé dans l'énorme voiture, jeté sur la banquette arrière et immobilisé, les bras douloureusement tordus derrière le dos.

« Démarre, on l'a. »

Second crissement de pneus et la lincoln repartit. L'enlèvement n'avait pas duré une minute. Alex n'avait même pas crié.

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? » Fit une voix féminine depuis la place avant.

On releva le visage d'Alex, qui put contempler un de ses agresseurs : un homme, apparemment sud-américain, souriant et propre sur lui.

« Blond, yeux noirs…ça ressemble bien à la description. Tiens, Jix, son sac. Vérifie ses papiers mais je ne pense pas qu'on se soit trompés. »

Le visage de la femme à l'avant contempla Alex quelques secondes alors qu'elle attrapait le sac à dos. Elle avait elle aussi le type sud américain, de grands yeux noirs et une peau hâlée, une vilaine cicatrice courant de sa gorge à son front.

« Voyons…Alex Rider, né à Londres, 14 ans. C'est bien lui, Manuel. Explique-lui pourquoi il est là. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de le lui dire, Jix. Il verra bien une fois arrivé. Nikos, déserre un peu, je crois que tu lui fais mal. »

Celui qui maintenait Alex relâcha légèrement sa prise et le dénommé Manuel sourit à nouveau :

« Excuse-le, petit. Nikos n'a pas l'habitude des enfants et il ne sait pas y faire. Par contre, il sais que tu n'es pas n'importe qui, comme nous tous, alors je vais t'expliquer exactement comment nous procédons avec les colis remuants. »

Il prit une petite boîte métallique sur la plage arrière et l'ouvrit.

« Vois-tu, j'ai ordre de ne pas t'abîmer. Pour ma part, te briser une jambe serait la méthode la plus efficace pour que tu ne files pas, mais il paraît que je n'ai pas le droit. J'ai donc opté pour ça. »

Il exhiba devant les yeux d'Alex une longue seringue.

« Si tu bouges un cil, si tu ouvres la bouche pour crier, si tu te débats, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse me contrarier, je t'injecte une dose de lolo qui te fera dormir une bonne semaine, tu peux me croire sur parole, _chiquito_. »

Alex regarda l'aiguille danser devant ses yeux et acquiesça.

« Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça. Je ne sais pas faire de piqûre et ça n'aurait pas été agréable pour toi. »

* * *

Madame Jones raccrocha avec un soupir. Derrière elle, assis à son bureau, les mains croisées, Alan Blunt attendait, le sourcil arqué en signe de mécontentement. Il était très rare qu'il soit mécontent ou plus exactement en avait tellement l'air en permanence qu'il était difficile de voir la différence.

« Il s'agissait de Melle Stabright. Alex Rider n'est pas rentré chez lui. »

« Et si j'en juge par ses horaires de cours, il aurait du être ici depuis bientôt une heure. »

« Peut-être s'est il arrêté en route pour flâner ? »

« Ridicule. Ce garçon sait pertinemment qu'une convocation au QG ne peut souffrir d'aucun retard. »

« Ce garçon a 14 ans et se fiche de ménager notre sensibilité, vous savez. »

Alan Blunt pinça les lèvres et inspira profondément.

« Il est vrai qu'il est d'une…incorrection…et d'une insolence... Je ne comprends pas que Ian Rider ait pu le laisser prendre de telles habitudes envers ses supérieurs. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ses supérieurs, justement. »

« Mais c'est tout comme. Dans tous les cas, il n'est pas venu, pas retourné chez lui. Ses professeurs sont sûrs qu'il a quitté son établissement à l'heure ? »

« Formels. Le concierge l'a vu sortir à 16h30 précises. Et depuis plus de nouvelles. Je crains qu'il n'ait été enlevé… »

« C'est fâcheux…et récurrent en ce moment. Nous devrions peut-être lui faire suivre un stage pour palier à ce genre d'inconvénients, cela fait deux fois en moins de six mois qu'on nous le kidnappe. Vérifiez tout de même qu'on ne trouve pas son corps dans une ruelle sordide. On ne sait jamais. »

« Et pour l'opération, que fait-on ? »

« Il est vrai que la disparition d'Alex Rider nous met dans l'embarras par rapport à nos collègues nippons, surtout avec les derniers événements…Mais que voulez-vous ? Autant attendre qu'il s'évade, il y arrive toujours assez rapidement. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Alan Blunt prit sa tasse de thé et l'avala d'une traite.

* * *

« Entre là. »

La lincoln avait roulé jusqu'à la banlieue de Londres et s'était finalement arrêté devant une usine grisâtre dégageant une épouvantable odeur de goudron. Le dénommé Nikos avait alors traîné Alex en lui maintenant les mains bloquées, jusqu'à une sorte de vestiaire, probablement réservé aux employés.

« Si tu bouges… »

« Oui, je sais. Dodo une semaine. » Rétorqua Alex. « De toute façon, avec vos battoirs, vous m'aurez cassé quelque chose. Je sentirais plus la piqûre. »

Manuel avait ri : « Il a une sacrée langue, ce petit anglais ! T'inquiètes pas, chiquito, tu resteras pas ici longtemps. On va venir te chercher. »

« On ? »

« Notre commanditaire. »

« Celui qui vous a demandé de ne pas me briser les jambes ou celui qui vous a ordonné de me piquer ? »

« Ecoute, petit, on a rien contre toi. On nous a demandé de te ramasser par tous les moyens, avec ou sans discussion. Et j'ai pour principe de ne jamais discuter avec les gens quand je peux simplement les enlever. »

« Et votre commanditaire, il va faire quoi ? M'inviter à manger une glace ? »

« S'il le fait, ce sera entre quatre murs munis d'une porte très solide. » Se mit à rire Manuel. « J'espère que tu n'avais rien de prévu dans les prochains jours. »

« Ca dépend…si vous m'aviez prévenu, je serais passé prendre ma brosse à dents. »

La porte se referma et Alex entendit encore Manuel rire. Quoi que puisse lui vouloir son « hôte », on ne le relâcherait pas de sitôt. Il examina rapidement sa cellule improvisée. Pas de fenêtres. La seule issue était la porte, et Alex se doutait bien que Nikos l'attendrait juste derrière. Qu'avait-il a disposition ? Les casiers étaient encastrés dans les murs, ouverts et vides. Ni clé, ni cadenas. Même les bancs avaient été enlevés et l'accès aux douches condamné. Il était bloqué et on tenait à ce qu'il le reste…Un examen détaillé de l'intégralité du vestiaire ne put que lui confirmer cette triste réalité. Les portes des casiers étaient solidement scellées…Quant à son sac, la dénommée Jix l'avait gardé.

Massant ses poignets endoloris, Alex s'assit sur le sol cimenté et s'adossa au mur en soupirant. D'ordinaire, il parvenait à s'en tirer par ce que ceux qui l'entouraient le sous-estimaient. Mais à en juger par l'attitude de Manuel et de Nikos, leurs méthodes et le dépouillement total du vestiaire, cette fois on ne le sous-estimait pas, au contraire. Un cercueil de béton n'aurait pas été plus infranchissable. Pour un peu, ses kidnappeurs l'auraient laissé en sous-vêtements…

Vêtements ?

Alex s'agenouilla devant la porte et examina ensuite le casier grand ouvert à sa droite. Finalement, il y avait peut-être une solution…Jouant avec la poignée du casier, il testa sa solidité. Cela suffirait. Restait à espérer que sa corde improvisée tienne.

Il sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et défit sa ceinture. Heureusement, Jack avait toujours l'espoir de le remplumer et lui achetait sans cesse des ceintures avec un maximum de crans. Pour une fois, il n'allait pas plaindre. Il bloqua la boucle dans la poignée du premier casier et fit un nœud avec la seconde extrémité au second casier, tendant sa ceinture au-devant de la porte, le plus bas possible. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour être absolument sûr qu'elle ne céderait pas. Si jamais elle se détachait, Manuel lui offrirait une longue sieste. Pour avoir déjà goûté aux sommeils « cadeaux », qu'ils soient chimiques ou contondants, Alex savait qu'il n'avait pas envie d'une piqûre.

Après avoir testé une dernière fois la solidité de ses nœuds, il s'assit près de la porte et attendit. Enfin, il entendit la voix de Manuel :

« Il va arriver et il veut voir le muchacho à l'étage. Il n'avait pas l'air content que tu l'ais un peu secoué. »

« Tu l'as entendu. Son muchacho n'est pas un ange, il nous aurait filé entre les doigts si on ne lui avait pas donné une bonne trouille. »

« Essaie de l'immobiliser sans lui faire mal. C'est un service qu'on lui rend, pas une raison pour saloper le travail. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Alex retint son souffle.

« Où est-il passé ? »

Nikos avança d'un pas rapide…exactement ce qu'Alex attendait. Le colosse alla donner de la tête en avant et s'écroula en jurant. Alex contourna la porte et se retrouva face à Manuel, à qui il administra un coup bien placé, juste entre les jambes.

« Cabronada di cipote !!!!! » Gronda Nikos en se redressant

Alex se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, mais vit une ombre passer sur son visage. Le coup manqua sa tempe de peu et l'envoya rouler sur le sol poussiéreux de l'entrepôt. Jix ne l'avait pas raté. Elle tenait encore la batte à la main :

« J'ai horreur de ce genre d'arme, mais je ne connais rien de mieux pour calmer un petit morveux comme toi. » Fit-elle en s'approchant d'Alex « Debout. »

Etourdi, Alex tarda à obéir, et sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col.

« Cette fois, je vais le… » Eructa Nikos

« Tu ne vas rien du tout. Il va venir récupérer son petit scorpion, que j'ai déjà suffisamment amoché. Je savais que la douceur ne servirait à rien. »

« Justement… » Fit une vois étranglée de douleur. Manuel chancelait encore du coup reçu entre les jambes « Tu l'as déjà abîmé, et je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il vient de me faire. Tiens-le, Nikos. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Jix jeta un regard de biais à Alex, puis haussa les épaules.

« Je m'en lave les mains. Vous vous débrouillerez avec lui quand il arrivera. »

« Aucun problème. »

Nikos fit agenouiller Alex et Manuel tira un cran d'arrêt de sa poche.

« Tu vois, petit, tu n'as pas très bien estimé à qui tu avais affaire. »

« Des tarés, manifestement. » Grogna Alex, encore sonné.

« Nous sommes colombiens, tous les trois. Nous sommes ici pour affaire et un collègue très cher à notre cœur – et à nos affaires – nous a demandé de te ramener. Je l'ai prévenu que si tu nous causais du tort, il t'aurait dans un état passable. »

« Fallait m'envoyer une invitation. Je suis bien élevé. »

« Tu as de l'humour, c'est bien. Comme je manque de temps, je vais aller vite…Une cicatrice au visage suffira…En pénétrant suffisamment loin dans l'épiderme, on peut marquer quelqu'un à vie, même de ton âge. »

Alex pâlit et voulut cabrer, mais Nikos le maintint si fermement qu'il comprit que c'était sans espoir de ce côté-là. Il jeta un regard affolé à Jix, qui rétorqua :

« Tu choisis mal ton issue de secours, Muchacho. C'est Manuel qui m'a fait ce que tu vois là… »

Elle redessina sa cicatrice du bout des doigts.

« Tu l'as cherché. »

« Non !!! Vous êtes dingues !!! »

« Si tu bouges, je risque de te sectionner un muscle facial…mais ça n'a pas d'importance… »

Alors qu'il approchait la lame de la joue d'Alex, il y eut deux détonations sourdes à l'entrée de l'usine, derrière Manuel. Les trois colombiens relevèrent les yeux.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

« Cosaque ! »

Alex releva la tête lui aussi. Yassen Gregorovich se tenait dans l'encadrement de lumière et son regard était plus glacé que jamais.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas le toucher. »

« Ce gosse est enragé, il a failli me castrer ! » Gronda Manuel en envoyant une gifle à Alex.

La réaction de Gregorovich fut si rapide qu'elle parut simultanée. Il administra au colombien un coup de crosse en plein visage. Alex entendit un craquement écoeurant et préféra fermer à nouveau les yeux.

« Nikos, lâche-le. » Fit Jix sans bouger.

« Cosaque, tu n'a pas le droit ! Il a blessé Manuel, il doit payer. »

Yassen s'agenouilla devant Alex et examina ses poignets violacés.

« Je vous avais dit d'y aller doucement, il me semble. Je considère la blessure de Manuel comme un dédommagement. »

Alex se laissa soulever sans protester. Sa tête le faisait souffrir.

« Tu n'avais qu'à y aller toi-même, Cosaque ! »

« Tu sais pertinemment que c'est impossible, Nikos. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis à l'origine de cet enlèvement. »

« Qui est-ce pour que tu veuilles tant le récupérer, Cosaque ? Ce n'est qu'un mioche, tu ne peux même pas en tirer une rançon. » Intervint Jix.

« C'est le fils de Hunter. »

Il y eut un silence, interrompu par les gémissements de douleur de Manuel. Puis, Nikos s'inclina :

« C'est bon, Cosaque. Nous sommes quittes. »

« Je crois bien. Je l'emmène. Je vous reverrais pour le deuxième chargement. »

Portant Alex en mariée, le russe sortit de l'usine et l'installa dans une petite jaguar.

« Yassen… » Murmura Alex, le regard trouble de larmes.

« Il a encore fallu que tu fasses des tiennes…Mais c'est fini, maintenant. »

Gregorovich attacha Alex sur son siège et démarra.

« Où va-t-on ?»

« Dans ta nouvelle maison. »

* * *

La maison était lumineuse, de plein pied. Elle se trouvait à plus de vingt kilomètres de Londres et était totalement isolée. D'apparence, elle était tout à fait quelconque. Mais à l'intérieur, elle était truffée d'appareils électroniques, qu'il s'agisse d'équipement de surveillance ou de confort. Yassen avait installé Alex sur le sofa et s'employait à nettoyer la blessure que lui avait infligé Jix.

« Elle a retenu son coup. Sinon tu aurais un concert de cloches sous le crâne, à l'heure qu'il est. »

« J'ai quand même les répétitions. »

« Comment tu as fait ça ? »

« J'ai utilisé ma ceinture pour faire tomber Nikos. C'était le seul que je ne pouvais pas battre au corps à corps, même avec l'effet de surprise. »

« Effet de surprise qui a profité à Jix, surtout, et qui a failli te coûter cher. »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ces trois molosses ? »

« Par ce que je manquais de temps, Alex. Et puis, après les événements de Moscou, je voulais éviter à tout prix qu'on établisse un lien entre toi et moi, cela t'attirerait de sévères ennuis. »

« C'est sûr que c'est mieux de se faire tatouer au cran d'arrêt. »

« Alex…tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

La mauvaise humeur d'Alex fondit à ces mots…il en oubliait presque que quelques heures auparavant, il espérait cette rencontre. Yassen lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

« Allons, viens. »

Alex ne se fit pas prier et se réfugia dans le giron du russe, ravalant ses griefs, enfouissant son visage contre son torse, les yeux mi-clos. Gregorovich lui caressa les cheveux, puis, se penchant, lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Ca me rappelle…à Petrozavosk. Tu sais ce que j'y ai préféré ? »

Alex rougit mais garda le silence, embarrassé. Cela sembla amuser le russe, qui poursuivit :

« Après l'amour, quand tu t'endormais contre moi…tu ne sais pas que c'est le meilleur moment ? On sait que l'autre nous fait confiance, qu'il est heureux contre nous. Je crois que tu n'as jamais si bien dormi que ces quelques minutes, je me trompe ? »

Alex fit la moue. Yassen le connaissait si bien que c'en était presque vexant.

« Je ne me trompe pas. »

« J'aurais continué à bien dormir si tu étais venu me voir. »

« Alex…qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit au sujet des caprices ? »

« Je ne fais pas un caprice ! » Se rembrunit-il.

« Oh ? Et comment appelles-tu ça ? Tu sais qu'il était imprudent pour moi de venir simplement sonner à ta porte. Mais assez parlé. Tu es sale, fatigué et je pense que tu as besoin de te détendre. Suis mois. »

Alex quitta à regret les bras qui l'enlaçaient pour emboîter le pas à Gregorovich. Les couloirs blancs, lisses, modernes, le mettaient mal à l'aise. Cette maison n'avait rien à voir avec le petit appartement dans lequel lui et Yassen avait passé quelques jours à Moscou. C'était impersonnel.

« Voici ta chambre. »

La pièce était plus chaleureuse : les draps étaient colorés et un poster avait été placardé au mur. Le sac d'Alex reposait déjà sur le bureau.

« Tu la décorera comme tu voudras : il y a Internet et le téléphone, si tu en as besoin. La salle de bains est juste en face. »

En fait de salle de bains, cela s'apparentait plutôt à un jacuzzi…de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Alex commençait à se demander à quoi rimait cette comédie : il avait l'impression d'être dans un palace conçu spécialement pour lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Alex ? »

« Cette maison… »

« Oui, je sais. Elle est intimidante. Je n'y viens que rarement, c'est pour ça. »

« Mais…elle est à toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as encore beaucoup de résidences comme ça ? »

« Pratiquement une dans chaque pays. Il me faut des points de chute partout dans mon métier. Tu as envie d'un bain, peut-être ? »

Alex baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il avait tenté d'échapper aux colombiens, il s'était roulé dans la poussière, sans compter les gouttelettes de sang qui avaient taché le col de sa chemise au moment où Jix l'avait frappé :

« Euh…oui. Pour commencer…Je crois que c'est allé trop vite aujourd'hui. »

Yassen lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe, là où la bosse se formait.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais me faire pardonner, Alex, c'est promis. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour te baigner avec moi ? »

Yassen n'avait pas cessé de sourire, toujours calme, sans qu'aucune autre expression que la douceur ne vienne modifier son visage.

A SUIVRE…

( En espagnol : saloperie de gosse)


	2. Chapter 2

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**__**- Chapitre 2**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

« Ta tête te fait mal ? »

Yassen avait enlacé Alex par derrière et massait ses épaules :

« Tu es complètement noué…Mais je vois que tu as moins de bleus que d'habitude. »

« Je ne suis pas reparti en mission. »

« Tout s'explique. »

La baignoire était si grande qu'Alex pouvait étendre les jambes devant lui. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux, à présent, le corps détendu, contre celui de Yassen. Il soupira en sentant les caresses sur ses épaules devenir légèrement plus intimes.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » S'enquit le russe en cessant ses attouchements.

« Euh… »

« Tu as le droit de me dire non, Alex. »

« Alors non. Je n'ai pas envie, on vient juste de se retrouver. »

Yassen lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou :

« Je comprends. Mais je peux tout de même t'embrasser ? »

Alex acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche en sentant Gregorovich chercher ses lèvres de la langue. Néanmoins, ses mains demeurèrent sur les épaules d'Alex, sans bouger.

« Mmmmh…Je t'aime, mon grand. »

Il avait toujours cette façon particulière de lui souffler ses mots tendres à l'oreille, sensuelle et attentionnée. Alex sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de l'échine et se retourna pour nouer ses bras autour du cou de Yassen.

« Je veux. »

Gregorovich eut un sourire amusé en sentant naître contre son ventre le désir d'Alex. Refermant les bras autour de lui, il embrassa délicatement son oreille et souffla :

« Pas ici. Nous serons mieux dans la chambre. »

Délicatement, le russe passa une main sous les fesses d'Alex pour le soulever, avant de se redresser comme s'il ne pesait rien.

« Et cette fois nous avons tous le temps. » Murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire.

* * *

La salle de réunion était glaciale : la climatisation avait été poussée au maximum et chacun grelottait, à l'exception de Nakakura, immobile sur son siège. Chacun de ses convives ne détournait pas les yeux de lui, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

Nakakura avait tout du yakuza cliché : musculature développée destinée à cacher sa trop petite taille – il était pourtant plutôt grand pour un japonais – visage impassible, tatouage qui courait jusque sur sa gorge et se poursuivait probablement sur son torse. Il ne riait jamais, ou plus exactement, s'il riait, c'était très mauvais signe. La silhouette debout derrière lui restait dans l'ombre mais les invités ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards nerveux.

« Mesdames, Messieurs… »

Nakakura parlait un anglais dédaigneux, ne cherchant même pas à masquer son mépris pour cette langue, qu'il maîtrisait toutefois à la perfection. Certains de ces invités étant européens ou américains, il n'avait pas le choix.

« J'ai convoqué cette réunion extraordinaire car nous avons eu une surprise déplaisante la nuit dernière… »

Le japonais désigna la personne derrière lui, qui se contenta de sourire sans rien ajouter.

« Une fouineuse chinoise s'est introduite dans ma villa et a bien failli en repartir. Heureusement, certaines personnes savent comment traiter les fouineurs. »

Nouveau sourire derrière Nakakura.

« Mais cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, hélas. Cette fille possédait un matricule aux renseignements japonais. Nous avons les services secrets après nous. »

Un murmure courut dans l'assemblée et se tut dès que Nakakura eut un geste agacé pour obtenir le silence.

« Cessez de trembler. D'après ce que je sais, ce n'est pas l'opération qui les intéressent, mais le réseau. Apparemment, les services japonais n'ont pas apprécié la mort de leur agents et ont fait appel…aux britanniques. »

Le regard du Yakuza se braqua alors sur un dénommé Lambsey, citoyen britannique de son état, qui se mit à transpirer malgré le froid ambiant.

« Cher ami, vous avez, je crois, pris quelques informations à ce sujet. »

« En effet, Nakakura-san…Le MI6 projette d'envoyer un agent d'un genre un peu spécial…mais on ne peut mieux adapté à cette mission. »

Il fit passer un épais dossier le long de la table, jusqu'au japonais, qui l'ouvrit d'un geste négligent, comme s'il n'avait aucun intérêt.

Puis une lueur passa dans son regard et il tira la photographie du dossier avant de la placer en pleine lumière.

« Il s'appelle Alex Rider. Il a 14 ans, et un CV plutôt impressionnant. L'échec du général Sarov il y a six mois, c'est lui. Il a également fait échouer l'opération Stormbreaker, le complot de Pointe Blanche et l'opération de Damian Cray. Ses quatre adversaires sont morts. »

« Je vois. Et…les britanniques comptent nous l'envoyer ? »

« Comptait. Il a disparu récemment. »

« C'est fâcheux. »

« Fâcheux, Nakakura-san ? » S'étonna Lambsey « Il ne viendra pas troubler l'opération, au contraire ! »

Le yakuza soupira et détourna les yeux de la photo avant de les poser à nouveau sur son interlocuteur :

« Vous ne comprendrez jamais rien à la stratégie…Sachez qu'il vaut mieux rencontrer son adversaire que de le laisser tapi dans un coin. Si ce garçon est si redoutable, j'aime autant l'affronter rapidement. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Il s'était tourné vers la silhouette, toujours immobile. Une main sortit de l'ombre et prit calmement la photo.

« Il a un visage d'ange, un beau corps, des traits fins mais masculins, l'air volontaire…Il sera très bien pour le réseau. »

« Alors l'affaire est entendue. » Approuva Nakakura. « Messieurs, je veux Alex Rider. »

* * *

Le soleil couchant éclairait la chambre de couleurs chaudes, apaisantes. Alex, allongé sur le ventre, somnolait pendant que Gregorovich lui déposait une ligne de baisers le long du dos.

« Tu commences à prendre confiance en toi… » Constata le russe « Bientôt tu seras complètement à l'aise. »

« Mais je suis à l'aise… » Marmonna Alex d'une voix à demi endormie alors que Yassen se mettait à rire :

« Pas complètement. J'ai encore la trace de tes ongles dans les épaules…Enfin, je t'ai promis d'aller à ton rythme. Dès que tu t'en sentiras capable, rejoins-moi au salon, Nosselof ne va pas tarder. »

« Nosselof ? »

« Il va s'occuper de toi en mon absence. »

« Quoi ? »

Alex roula sur le dos et s'assis sur le lit :

« Tu repars ? »

« On m'a contacté pour une grosse affaire en Asie. »

« Pourquoi tu me laisses un garde du corps ? Jack me suffit. »

« Tu m'as mal compris. Tu vas rester ici, là où le MI6 ne viendra pas te trouver pour t'envoyer te faire tuer. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Yassen fixa Alex.

« Ca me paraît évident Alex. Le MI6 voulait te voir pour te confier une nouvelle mission. En tant que ton parrain, je m'y oppose. Tu resteras ici le temps que l'affaire se règle…sans ton concours. »

« Tu…m'enfermes ? »

« Je te protège, nuance. »

« Elle est pas marquée, la nuance. » Grinça Alex « Tu me boucles pour m'empêcher d'aller courir n'importe où… »

« N'importe où, c'est le mot. Et tu n'es pas « bouclé » : tu peux sortir de la maison, utiliser le téléphone et Internet comme tu en as envie. Nosselof veillera sur ta santé, il sera à ta disposition si tu as le moindre problème. »

« Mon seul problème c'est que j'aime pas qu'on décide à ma place. »

Gregorovich s'assombrit brusquement, et énonça d'une voix où perçait sa froideur assassine :

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Alex. Si tu acceptes cette mission tu n'en reviendras pas et je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Hunter. C'est l'affaire de quelques semaines. Fin de la conversation. Je veux te voir au salon dans vingt minutes. »

Et récupérant ses affaires, il sortit, laissant Alex seul sur le lit.

* * *

« Nosselof. Enchanté. »

Alex leva les yeux vers le visage perché en haut du tronc énorme. Son cou lui faisait presque mal lorsqu'il regardait Nosselof dans les yeux : l'homme devait faire plus de deux mètres, ses mains auraient pu saisir la tête d'Alex au creux de la paume et à en juger par les muscles qui saillaient sous le treillis, il devait être capable de déchirer un annuaire en deux.

« Alors c'est toi le filleul de Cosaque ? Je suis content de rencontrer, il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Il sourit et Alex vit un éclair d'acier dans sa bouche, exactement comme si chacune de ses dents avaient été coulées dans le métal.

« Vous avez mordu dans une poutrelle d'acier ? » Interrogea Alex d'une voix blanche. Nosselof éclata de rire :

« Un petit accident pendant une mission, rien de grave. Tu sais bien qu'un sourire édenté, c'est pas terrible, alors j'ai opté pour de l'incassable. »

« Mais pas de l'esthétique, apparemment. »

Loin de s'offusquer, Nosselof se remit à rire et se tourna vers Yassen :

« Il n'a pas l'air content, dis-moi. »

« Non, il est comme ça en permanence. Alex, inutile de provoquer Nosselof, il est à l'épreuve de toutes les mauvaises plaisanteries que tu puisses trouver et tu te doutes bien que tu n'es pas le premier à lui faire des réflexions de ce type. »

Alex se renfrogna et détourna les yeux.

« Bien, ce problème réglé, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi, Nosselof. Ce jeune homme est assez remuant. La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé livré à lui-même, il a failli déclencher un incident diplomatique. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Il a mis le feu à une ambassade, puis il a défoncé une frontière au tout-terrain. J'aimerais qu'il se tienne à peu près tranquille pendant mon absence et surtout, surtout, que le MI6 ne puisse pas le trouver. »

« Sans problème, Cosaque. »

« A MOI, ça me pose un problème ! » Intervint Alex, furieux « Vous avez pas le droit… »

« Laisse-moi finir, tu t'énerveras ensuite. » Le coupa Yassen sans lui accorder un regard. « Nosselof, je compte sur toi pour que son séjour soit agréable. Tu lui prépareras ses repas et tu t'assureras qu'il dorme suffisamment. »

« Repas, couchage, et pas de pyromanie, c'est compris. » Approuva Nosselof avec un large sourire qui lui donnait des allures de requin extatique.

« Merci. »

Yassen se tourna alors vers Alex :

« Je pars demain. Je suppose que tu vas me snober à partir de maintenant ? »

Alex lança un regard noir au Russe :

« Puisque tu as si peur que je fiche le camp, pourquoi tu ne me menottes pas ? »

« Ne me tente pas, Alex Rider. Si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux disposer. »

Alors que le garçon faisait volte-face, Yassen l'arrêta :

« Une dernière précision : Nosselof est un ancien du KGB, inutile de te dire qu'il est rompu à tous les types d'astuce ou de pièges. Si par malheur tu filais avant que je revienne, rappelle-toi de quelle manière je pourrais te corriger. »

Alex se raidit, puis sortit du salon d'un pas rageur. Gregorovich l'avait volontairement mis hors de lui : lorsqu'on était en colère, on ne pouvait plus agir avec discernement. Alors qu'il retournait vers sa chambre, il entendit encore Nosselof rire.

Il ne rirait pas longtemps, celui-là…

* * *

Lambsey abaissa les jumelles qu'il tenait.

« C'est bien lui. Nakakura-san sera content. » Fit-il avec satisfaction.

L'homme à côté de lui hocha la tête :

« Il n'a pas été facile à localiser. Le MI6 n'a rien trouvé de son côté. »

« Je sais, je me suis tenu au courant. Ils commencent à penser qu'il a été tué, et cela nous arrange. Nous pourrons l'emmener sans que personne ne vienne nous demander des comptes. »

Michiri Osafune fixa le britannique avec une expression indéchiffrable :

« Le MI6 n'abandonnera pas si facilement. »

« Vous ne les connaissez pas. Perdre des agents est une habitude chez eux…pour qu'ils en soient réduits à utiliser des enfants… »

« Il y a un autre problème, par ailleurs… Plus immédiat.»

« Vous voulez parler de son garde du corps ? Même s'il est imposant, il ne devrait pas vous poser trop de problème, non ? »

Osafune plissa les yeux, ce qui chez lui équivalait à une grimace :

« C'est un ex-KGB. Les russes n'oublient jamais leurs vieux réflexes. Il protégera l'enfant jusqu'au bout. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir agir tout de suite ? »

Lambsey s'impatienta :

« Nakakura-san exige que nous le lui ramenions, je ne tiens pas à le décevoir ! »

Le tueur japonais haussa les épaules :

« Je pensais qu'il pouvait être préférable d'attendre encore un peu, de poursuivre notre observation. »

« Cela fait presque quinze jours que vous êtes en observation, Osafune ! Vous m'avez assuré ce matin au téléphone que chacun de vos hommes avaient dressé et retenu la topologie intégrale des lieux et les différentes issues ! Que vous faut-il de plus ? Vous comptez attendre la majorité du gamin pour passer à l'acte ? »

« Vous avez peur du mécontentement de Nakakura-san ? »

L'anglais voulut répondre vertement mais éprouva une très légère douleur sur son cou, avant de sentir une étrange chaleur couler le long de son épaule. Il vit Osafune sourire et tenta encore de parler, sans y parvenir.

« Voyez-vous, Nakakura-san a compris une chose essentielle avec vous. Vous êtes inutile. Vous brassez de l'air. Chacun de vos renseignements étaient faciles à obtenir…C'est nous qui avons dû localiser l'enfant, et pour cela, Nakakura-san a décidé de ne plus s'encombrer de gens inutiles. »

Lambsey tomba à genoux, portant les doigts à son cou d'où giclait son sang, en ouvrant de grands yeux sur l'assassin, les lèvres déformées par un rictus d'agonie. Osafune essuya posément la lame de son katana et salua.

« Sayônara. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes, postés à quelques mètres, et s'éloigna alors que l'anglais s'effondrait dans une mare de sang.

* * *

Accroupi sous la table, Alex observait les allers et venus de Nosselof depuis bientôt un quart d'heure. Il avait calculé : d'ici quelques minutes, inquiet de ne le voir nulle part, le russe sortirait pour aller fouiller les alentours de la maison. Alex en profiterait alors pour téléphoner à Jack, comme il tentait de le faire depuis deux semaines.

Deux semaines durant lesquels il avait essayé de s'enfuir cinq fois, sans résultat. Nosselof était un vrai fantôme : il pouvait être invisible pendant des heures, et surgir soudain dans le dos d'Alex pour le ramener dans sa chambre, sourire aux lèvres. La seule fois où il s'était aventuré à vouloir lui mettre un coup, il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans le placard jusqu'à avoir des crampes.

Sa dernière tentative avait pourtant failli réussir : il avait bouché la serrure de la chambre de Nosselof avec de la super glu avant de sortir le quad du garage pour prendre la route. Au moment où il démarrait, l'énorme main l'avait attrapé par sa « poignée », à savoir l'arrière de son sweat, pour le ramener à l'intérieur. Nosselof avait enfoncé la serrure à mains nues, et cela avait coûté à Alex vingt-quatre heures à tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Naturellement, Internet et le téléphone étaient limités : Nosselof contrôlait chaque numéro qu'il composait et le navigateur avait été piraté pour empêcher tout envoi d'informations vers l'extérieur. Alex maudissait Yassen au moins une dizaine de fois par jours, sous le regard amusé de Nosselof.

« Alex ? »

Le russe avait passé presque toute la maison au peigne fin, il n'allait pas tarder à sortir, et irait probablement contrôler le garage…Pour ne pas prendre de risque, Alex avait prévu de quoi l'y occuper un petit moment : il avait disposé les bidons d'essence et d'huile en équilibre, la base de la pyramide accrochée à la poignée de la porte qui communiquait avec le reste de la maison. Le temps que Nosselof émerge du capharnaüm et parvienne à rouvrir la porte, Alex aurait passé son coup de téléphone et prévenu Jack.

Les pieds du russe passèrent une nouvelle fois devant lui et il eut la satisfaction de le voir se diriger vers le garage…à force de l'y surprendre en permanence, cela faisait partie de sa ronde. Alex tendit l'oreille quelques secondes, et un fracas épouvantable retentit depuis le bout du couloir.

C'était le signal.

Alex rampa hors de sa cachette et se précipita sur la porte du garage, qu'il referma, avant de pousser le petit meuble d'appoint tout contre. Parfait. Faisant demi-tour, il regagna le salon au pas de course et décrocha le téléphone, composant le numéro de Jack.

Occupé.

« Décroche, Jack, Décroche… » Supplia Alex à voix haute en composant le numéro une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Il se força à patienter quelques secondes encore, gardant l'oreille tendue, avant de faire une troisième tentative.

« Oui, allô ? »

Le cœur d'Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il s'obligea à parler d'une voix posée :

« Jack ! C'est moi !! »

« Alex ? »

La voix au bout du fil s'était mise à trembler :

« Alex, où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ???? »

« Oui, je… »

La tonalité du téléphone le coupa en pleine phrase et il contempla, hébété, l'énorme main qui venait de couper la communication alors que le visage souriant de Nosselof s'approchait du sien.

« Félicitations. Tu t'améliores de jour en jour. »

« Comment…vous avez fait…pour revenir aussi vite ? »

« L'avantage d'avoir de grands bras, Alex, c'est qu'on peut écarter les obstacles d'un seul mouvement. Et je savais que tu essaierais de téléphoner, puisque tu m'as attiré dans le garage. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ma vitesse n'aurait rien à envier à celle avec laquelle je vais te ramener dans ta chambre. »

Il le saisit par la capuche et le souleva à trente centimètres au-dessus du sol.

« C'est vraiment pratique ces sweat-shirt. Dire qu'il y a des sauvages qui attrapent les enfants par l'oreille… »

Alex songea que si Nosselof s'était amusé à ça, il la lui aurait probablement arraché.

« Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu as eu le temps de joindre ta gouvernante…C'est ennuyeux ça…Bah, le garage a besoin d'être rangé, cela t'occupera… » Fit Nosselof en traversant le couloir, portant Alex à bout de bras.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui. Puisque tu as l'air d'aimer ranger les bidons, tu vas aller nettoyer le garage. J'ai dû en renverser une dizaine, tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de trois heures. »

* * *

Alex contempla ses mains pleines de cambouis avec lassitude. L'huile de vidange s'était répandue dans presque tout le garage, l'obligeant à frotter le béton avec une brosse qui faisait tout juste la taille de sa main.

Quant à Nosselof, il le regardait faire depuis la porte, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il avait été très clair :

« Tu n'iras pas manger tant que ce garage ne sera pas impeccable. »

« Heureusement que vous m'avez pas accompagné à Moscou » Avait grommelé Alex, à quatre pattes dans l'essence et l'huile « Vous m'auriez fait reconstruire l'ambassade. »

« Pourquoi pas…mais sache qu'en te plaignant, tu ralentis le rythme. Si j'étais toi, je me tairais. »

Une fois terminé avec le sol, les bras courbaturés de douleur et le dos tiraillé de crampes, Alex avait dû ranger les bidons restants sur les étagères, un par un, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles et ses os demandent grâce.

« Je croyais que Yassen avait dit de bien me traiter. »

« Mais je ne te maltraite pas : tu casses, tu répares. Ne te plains pas : Cosaque ne t'aurait même pas donné de brosse. »

Alex avait fait la grimace. Le pire, c'était que Nosselof avait probablement raison…il se souvenait suffisamment bien de sa punition sous la douche pour ne pas douter de la correction qu'il aurait prise avec Gregorovich.

« Bon, en tout cas, j'ai fini…Je peux aller me doucher, maintenant ? » Grogna-t-il en passant une main sur son front en sueur pour l'éponger. Nosselof jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, puis son sourire s'élargit.

« Tu as fini, tu crois ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Alex fit un geste agacé pour désigner le garage :

« J'ai briqué le sol, rangé les bidons, remit les étagères d'aplomb et même trié les outils abîmés ! Vous voulez quoi, que je lèche les murs pour enlever la poussière ? »

Le russe avança dans le garage d'un pas tranquille, puis s'arrêta devant le quad. D'une poussée du pied, il fit avancer le véhicule et Alex comprit : l'huile et l'essence s'était insinué dans les rainures des pneus et avait laissé d'épais motifs noirâtres sur le béton.

« Pour ça, je te conseille le coton-tige. » Fit tranquillement Nosselof en retournant à son poste d'observation.

« J'en ai MARRE ! »

« C'est dommage pour toi. » Se contenta de répondre paisiblement le russe. Alex se prit à avoir envie de l'étrangler…bien que même à deux mains il n'eut pas fait le tour du cou énorme. Serrant les dents, il reprit la brosse et se plaça derrière le quad en réprimant son réflexe de la jeter au visage de sa « nurse ».

Mais alors qu'il recommençait à frotter, un bruit étrange, du côté de l'énorme porte métallique attira son attention. Il releva la tête et perçut comme une déformation sur l'acier lisse.

« Nosselof… »

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser tout à fait, le russe l'avait attrapé par la taille et soulevé contre lui, son sourire disparu pour faire place à une expression menaçante. Alex devina le mouvement de sa main, les doigts qui se resserraient autour de la crosse du pistolet.

Il y eut un grincement désagréable et Alex vit ce qui déformait la porte : la pointe d'un sabre avait traversé l'acier et commençait à le découper comme du carton.

« Pourquoi vous ne tirez pas ? » S'angoissa Alex en relevant les yeux sur Nosselof.

« Si je tire avec toi aux bras, je te déchire les tympans. Ma priorité c'est de te mettre à l'abri. »

Il quitta le garage à reculons, serrant Alex à l'étouffer, et regagna rapidement le salon.

« Ils ont coupé le téléphone…j'aurais du m'en douter. » Fit sombrement le russe.

« Qui, ils ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Cosaque n'avait pas prévu que nous serions attaqué. Reste avec moi. »

Le bruit provenant du garage s'était intensifié et le son de pas avait succédé aux cris du métal. Nosselof ouvrit la fenêtre du salon.

« Si jamais cela tourne mal, tu peux filer par-là. »

« Hein ? Mais le quad est dans le garage ! »

« Tu comprendras. »

Deux hommes armés venaient de faire irruption dans le salon. Alex eut à peine le temps de voir qu'il s'agissait d'asiatiques que Nosselof lui couvrit les yeux et ouvrit le feu. Il y eu un bruit de chutes, sans un cri.

« Ne restons pas là, d'autres peuvent arriver. »

Le saisissant à nouveau, Nosselof avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, et le regard d'Alex plongea directement sur la falaise qui bordait la maison.

« On…ne va pas sauter ? »

« Toi, non. Accroche-toi à moi, nous descendons. J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige. »

Alex hocha la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou du géant alors que celui-ci enjambait la fenêtre. Juste avant qu'ils n'entament la descente, Alex eut le temps de percevoir deux silhouettes armées de sabres qui entraient dans le salon à leur tour. Puis il ne vit plus que le torse de Nosselof et le ciel gris qui se découpait derrière, les rafales de vent semblant faire trembler le corps du Russe. La falaise lui écorchait le dos et arracha même son sweat au niveau de la taille, mais Alex se força à rester immobile. C'est alors qu'il entendit deux autres coups sourds, et sentit Nosselof s'affaisser brusquement. Avant de comprendre qu'on venait d'ouvrir le feu sur eux, Alex vit le monde tournoyer brusquement autour de lui. Le vent lui gifla le visage alors qu'il basculait dans le vide, entraîné par les énormes bras.

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**__**- Chapitre 3**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

« Vous êtes des CRETINS ! »

Nakakura n'avait pas haussé le ton, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais à sa façon d'insister sur les syllabes, il était aisé de deviner à quel point il était en colère, même au téléphone. Osafune tenait son portable relativement éloigné de son oreille.

« Celui qui a tiré ne nous posera plus de problèmes, Nakakura-san. Il m'a assuré ne pas avoir vu l'enfant avant d'ouvrir le feu. Il pensait éliminer le russe. »

« Si c'est pour penser de cette manière, vous feriez mieux de confier des sabres de bois et des pistolets à plomb à vos hommes, Osafune. » Rétorqua Nakakura. « A cause de vous j'ai perdu un adversaire intéressant, et un sujet prometteur. Gaspillage. Et vous savez combien j'abhorre le gaspillage. »

« Je sais. Je tâcherais de vous trouver d'autres sujets intéressants. Mes hommes sont tout de même allés inspecter le pied de la falaise…Si ce petit est si particulier, il y a peut-être une chance… »

« Ramenez-le, même à moitié mort…Nous avons de quoi le remettre sur pied. Et assurez-vous que les services secrets ne vous aient pas repérés ! Je vous rappelle qu'ils recherchent Rider eux aussi. Je soupçonne Lambsey d'avoir joué sur deux tableaux. C'est typique de ce genre de rat occidental. »

Et sans même laisser le temps à Osafune d'ajouter quelque chose, le yakuza raccrocha.

« Ils ont manqué Rider ? » S'enquit une voix derrière lui.

« Justement non. Ses imbéciles l'ont précipité du haut d'une falaise. Ils vont tâcher de voir s'il y a quelque chose à sauver. »

« A demi-mort, il ne nous servira à rien. »

« Ne me sous-estime pas. J'ai retapé des gosses en plus mauvais état…et s'il n'a pas volé sa réputation, il sera rapidement sur pied. »

« Il ne pliera pas. Il préférera mourir. »

« Deux jours avec moi et ce sera certain. » Trancha Nakakura « J'ai dompté des fauves plus féroces. Pourvu que ces imbéciles ne l'aient pas tué… »

« Souhaitez-vous que je prenne des mesures, Nakakura-san ? »

« Oui. »

« Des mesures définitives ? »

« Simplement dissuasives, Asha. »

« Vous savez que c'est ce que je préfère, Nakakura-san. Osafune m'a toujours agacée. ».

* * *

Alex sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa jambe gauche en se réveillant et un goût horrible de sang dans la bouche lui apprit qu'il s'était probablement mordu la langue dans sa chute. 

Ou plutôt _leur _chute. Il devinait encore les mains de Nosselof serrées autour de lui. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir le sourire étincelant du russe, spectacle d'autant plus horrible que son visage était maculé de sang.

« Tu te réveilles…j'ai eu peur que tu ai été touché la tête. »

« Non mais je crois que ma cheville ne va pas tarder à avoir la taille d'un melon… »

Nosselof se mit à rire :

« Cosaque a raison : tu dois être comme ça en permanence… »

« Où allons-nous, maintenant ? » Demanda Alex en se dégageant pour se redresser péniblement. C'est alors qu'il vit pourquoi il était encore en vie.

Nosselof reposait sur les rochers pointus et escarpés qui bordaient la falaise, où Alex aurait du s'écraser lui aussi. Le dos du russe faisait un angle bizarre et du sang coulait en rigole le long des rochers.

Alex se serait tué sur le coup.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous avez une dette envers Yassen ? » Murmura l'adolescent, qui sentait un remord cuisant le mordre au cœur.

« Une dette ? Non, c'est un ami, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir un enfant… »

Le russe lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui sembla lui demander de gros efforts :

« Même un petit garnement comme toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi vous vous êtes acharné à me garder ici si vous n'avez pas de comptes à lui rendre ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis Nosselof répondit, avec plus de difficultés.

« Le MI6…voulait t'envoyer infiltrer un réseau au Japon…un réseau de traites d'enfant. Cosaque…ne voulait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Et moi je ne supporte pas…qu'on fasse du mal aux gosses. »

Il sourit à nouveau à Alex, pour le rassurer, mais son expression sembla soudain lointaine :

« Je n'ai pas pu sauver les miens, à Saint Petersburg…Cosaque ne t'as pas expliqué ? C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu que je veille sur toi, il savait que je ferais tout pour que tu ailles bien. J'ai presque réussi, on dirait… »

Nosselof ferma les yeux.

« Il y a un jetski à l'abri des rochers, devant toi. »

« Vous… »

Alex sentait ses yeux brûler mais se retint. Le russe poursuivit, toujours souriant :

« Je suis certains que tu pourras leur filer entre les mains. Avec moi, tu as presque réussi. Quand tu verras Cosaque, tu t'excuseras pour moi…j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te suivre, cette f… »

La fin de sa phrase fut étranglée par un soupir, et son corps s'immobilisa tout à fait. Alex tomba à genoux : la nausée et le désespoir se disputait toute sa poitrine et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués pouvaient descendre pour finir le travail…Il ne pouvait pas perdre de temps. Tremblant, les yeux brouillés de larmes, il boitilla jusqu'à la petite crique et détacha le Jetski avant de l'enjamber. Il renifla et balaya ses larmes d'un mouvement du poignet. Il ne savait pas qui était derrière tout ça mais il comptait bien l'apprendre : Yassen était loin pour venger Nosselof, mais il n'aurait pas à interrompre sa mission pour ça.

Alex était décidé à s'en occuper lui-même. Il mit le contact et le jetski glissa sur l'eau, en direction de la côte.

* * *

En cette saison, la station de Margate était pratiquement déserte : la saison touristique était terminée depuis plus d'un mois et les pluies d'Octobre avaient eu raison des derniers baigneurs. Alex put arrêter le Jetski près d'une des plages sans que personne ne le remarque. Sa cheville le faisait de plus en plus souffrir mais il n'avait pas eu le courage d'ôter ses baskets pour vérifier si elle n'était pas cassée : il était couvert de cambouis, de sang, ses joues étaient encore rayés de larmes et seule la colère le faisait tenir debout. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs, il ôta ses vêtements qu'il jeta entre deux rochers et entreprit de se débarbouiller à l'eau salée…en la sentant brûler ses plaies, il renonça. 

Comment expliquer son état aux riverains ? Les policiers ne mettraient pas dix minutes à l'arrêter et à l'agonir de questions auxquels il ne pourrait –ou ne voudrait- pas répondre. Sans la voir, il se doutait que sa tête devait faire peur…

Mais il n'était pas question que le MI6 le récupère à présent. Il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie de leur élaborer un mensonge concernant son enlèvement.

Et surtout, il avait mieux à faire.

S'occuper des ordures qui avait tué Nosselof et qui avait bien failli lui faire subir le même sort, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Son seul indice était qu'il s'agissait d'asiatiques…

Les triades viendraient-elles encore lui demander des comptes ? Madame Jones lui avait assuré que le MI6 avait réglé le problème…et puis pourquoi se manifesteraient-elles à nouveau si longtemps après l'accident de Wimbledon ? Ca ne tenait pas debout. En revanche, Nosselof lui avait dit que Yassen l'avait arraché au MI6 pour l'empêcher d'aller enquêter au Japon…

Le Japon et un réseau de traites d'enfants. C'était sa seule piste : pas grand-chose mais mieux que rien. Repassant ses vêtements sales et collants, Alex commença à remonter le long de la plage, cherchant des yeux une fontaine près des escaliers qui permettaient de rejoindre la ville.

Alors qu'il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres clopin-clopant, il perçut le ronronnement d'un moteur. D'instinct, il se douta qu'il ne s'agissait ni de vacanciers, ni de garde-côtes. Ses agresseurs avaient du descendre le long de la falaise et comprendre, en ne voyant pas son corps, qu'il s'était noyé…ou enfui par la voie des mers. L'estomac d'Alex se tordit.

Le jetski.

Il l'avait laissé en vue, sur un banc de sable. Maudissant sa bêtise, il embrassa la plage du regard : une belle étendue sableuse sur fond de ciel gris…où il était aussi voyant qu'une bernique collée à une serviette de bain. Le ronronnement s'intensifia et Alex songea que d'ici quelques secondes, il serait repéré. Dans son état, hors de questions d'entamer une course-poursuite.

Il clopina jusqu'à un des escaliers, sous lequel se trouvait un petit interstice. Il prit le temps de les contourner pour que ses traces de pas se dirigent vers la ville, puis avança à quatre pattes jusqu'à la cachette. Il faillit hurler de douleur quand son pied se retrouva bloqué contre son bassin mais s'obligea au silence, compressé dans son abri de fortune. Il entendit le ronronnement s'interrompre et des voix lointaines. Il se concentra et tendit l'oreille de son mieux.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

Sans bien discerner leurs paroles, il entendit les hommes parler en japonais. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Lorsque leurs mots devinrent plus audibles, Alex se renfonça davantage dans sa cachette : ils le cherchaient…

« Il y a des traces de sang sur le jetski…pour un enfant à demi-mort, il a de la vigueur. »

« Les traces de pas vont jusqu'aux escaliers. Il est allé prévenir les flics ! »

« J'en doute…ce n'est pas le style. Dans cet état, il n'ira pas loin. Dispersez-vous. S'il se débat, montrez vos cartes spéciales aux passants, ça les calmera. »

« Bien, Osafune-san. »

Alex entendit des pas de course juste au-dessus de sa tête, puis le silence. Il tendit l'oreille et jeta un vague coup d'œil hors de sa cachette.

Un des japonais était resté et paraissait pensif. Il examinait les traces de pas. Puis il releva la tête et parut regarder dans le vague quelques secondes.

« Sors de là. »

Il avait parlé en japonais. Il connaissait donc le dossier d'Alex pour être aussi sûr d'être compris.

Alex resta immobile et retint son souffle. Et si c'était du bluff ? Le japonais plissa les yeux et sortit son katana de sa ceinture.

« Sors de là, Rider. Tu peux abuser mes hommes, mais pas moi. »

La lame du sabre lui effleura l'épaule et il se décida à obéir. Il ne gagnerait rien à récolter des coupures supplémentaires. Péniblement, il s'extirpa de sa cachette, le corps cassé de douleur et de courbatures. Le tueur le contempla quelques secondes, puis lui tendit la main.

« Tu es dans un triste état. Tu as quelque chose de cassé ? »

Alex repoussa durement la main tendue et se remit debout tant bien que mal. Il n'essaya même pas de se battre. L'homme en face de lui était un professionnel et n'avait pas la cheville comme une balle de tennis.

Le japonais attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de ses hommes sans quitter Alex des yeux.

« Je l'ai retrouvé. Il est vivant mais il a besoin de soins, il serait plus sage de ne pas s'attarder ici. »

Après avoir raccroché, il salua brièvement :

« C'est un honneur pour moi de te rencontrer. »

Alex ne bougea pas, ne desserra pas les dents. Le tueur ne parut pas s'en formaliser et poursuivit :

« Je suis Michiri Osafune, l'un des assistants de Toya Nakakura-san. »

« C'est lui qui vous a ordonné de me tuer ? »

« Te tuer ? Certainement pas ! Il souhaite te rencontrer… »

« Alors il n'y a pas qu'en Angleterre qu'on se sent obligé de cogner sur les gens qu'on veut inviter ? » Grinça Alex en ayant une pensée pour Manuel et Nikos. « Ou votre Nakakura a une formation de médecin peut-être ? »

« C'est une regrettable erreur. J'ai veillé à ce que celui qui l'a commise ne recommence pas. »

Le japonais n'avait pas souri mais son ton était devenu plus sirupeux en prononçant ces derniers mots. Alex frissonna.

« Mes hommes ne vont plus tarder. Nous allons retourner le plus vite possible au bateau. »

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas décliner l'invitation ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais alors cela deviendrait un kidnapping. » Répondit calmement Osafune en rengainant son katana.

* * *

« C'est le dernier chargement. » 

Yassen Gregorovich hocha la tête et suivit les caisses des yeux. Il se sentait plutôt mécontent : le faire venir d'Angleterre pour superviser de simples livraisons d'armes à la Corée du Sud. C'était stupide. Mais après tout, si les trafiquants aimaient jeter leur argent par les fenêtres, cela les regardait.

Les deux coréens qui étaient livrés paraissaient quant à eux très satisfaits. Lorsque la dernière caisse fut posée sur le sol de l'entrepôt, ils se tournèrent vers Gregorovich.

« C'est de l'excellent travail. »

« Si c'est ce que vous pensez, tant mieux. »

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord, Gregorovich ? »

« Je n'ai pas à donner mon opinion. » Répondit froidement le tueur sans bouger un seul muscle, gardant les bras croisés derrière le dos. « Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ? »

« Normalement non. Nous vérifierons le contenu dès demain. »

Yassen haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil. Contrôler le contenu d'une livraison de contrebande après que les fournisseurs soient repartis ?

« Peut-être devriez vous le faire immédiatement. » Suggéra-t-il d'un ton qui ne trahissait aucunement son étonnement. Les deux coréens échangèrent un regard et Gregorovich n'eut plus de doutes. Ils lui cachaient quelque chose.

« Au fond, faites comme bon vous semble. Tant que j'ai l'argent, le reste vous regarde. »

Les asiatiques parurent aussitôt se détendre et l'un d'eux plaisanta même :

« Avec vos tarifs, vous devez avoir les moyens d'entretenir une belle maîtresse dans les îles, Gregorovich ! »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Oh, ne soyez pas gêné, mais nous avons vu que vous téléphoniez tous les jours à heure fixe…vous vous inquiétez pour quelqu'un. »

Gregorovich resta impassible et répondit d'un ton égal :

« Si vous continuez à vous préoccuper de savoir quoi que ce soit à mon sujet, messieurs, c'est pour VOUS qu'il faudra vous inquiéter. Puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je me retire. Je veux que vous me fassiez parvenir l'argent dans les 24 heures. Bonne nuit. »

Et le russe tourna les talons, non sans avoir balayé les alentours du regard. Les asiatiques pouvaient parfois être susceptibles et il serait malvenu de prendre une balle mal placée « pour l'honneur ». En sortant de l'entrepôt, il remarqua qu'un groupe d'homme s'activait autour de vieux silos. Décidément, il y avait peu de chance que les caisses livrées ce soir soient des armes.

Mais peu importait.

Dans quarante huit heures il aurait regagné Londres, plus tôt que prévu. Il eut un vague sourire en y songeant : Alex était fou de rage lors de son départ, et Nosselof avait du faire les frais de son humeur de fauve. Au moins le garçon aurait un peu décoléré lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Il rentra dans son baraquement, en bordure des entrepôts et ôta son treillis avec un soupir avant de prendre son téléphone dans la poche intérieure. D'une seule main, il composa le numéro en jetant le vêtement dans sa valise encore ouverte. Mais au lieu de la voix Nosselof, il y eut une longue tonalité et une voix synthétique et mielleuse :

« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué. »

Gregorovich referma sèchement le clapet du téléphone. Ses yeux s'étaient étrécis jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes.

* * *

Alex jeta un œil par le hublot de sa cabine. La côte anglaise était déjà loin…Il ignorait comment Osafune comptait rejoindre le Japon, mais de toute évidence, son ordre était de fuir l'Angleterre au plus vite. Alex n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, mais apparemment ils voguaient vers la France. Sa cheville était bandée et maintenue par une attelle…quant à l'autre, elle était attachée au pied du lit. Cette précaution était de toute manière inutile : ils étaient trop loin de la côte pour qu'Alex puisse espérer fuir à la nage. Il s'agissait davantage d'une mesure d'intimidation. Osafune lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre. 

« Le repas. »

Trois japonais entrèrent : le premier portait un plateau, le second des vêtements propres pour lui et le troisième un stungun. Il appliqua l'embout sur la nuque d'Alex pendant que ses comparses déposaient leur fardeau sur le bureau de la cabine. Ce manège se répétait deux à trois fois par jour depuis leur départ de Margate. Osafune n'était passé qu'une seule fois le voir, pour le prendre en photo. Alex avait eu un frisson de dégoût en voyant l'objectif braqué sur lui.

Etre de la chair à canon ne l'avait jamais vraiment enchanté, mais une pièce de viande, cela lui donnait franchement la nausée. Pour récompenser Osafune de cette mise en scène, il lui avait fait un splendide œil au beurre noir. Il savait que le japonais ne le frapperait pas, de peur de lui faire des marques.

Mais le pire ce n'était pas l'attente.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Alex se rendait compte qu'il avait peur…Il savait se battre, se sortir de toutes les situations…mais ce qui l'attendait au Japon était pire qu'une mise à mort. Bien pire. Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent finalement sur la côte d'Azur, Alex avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Il ne cessait de penser à Yassen…même si ce dernier était rentré peu après son enlèvement, il n'aurait aucun indice pour le retrouver, aucun moyen de venir le sauver. Pour la première fois, Alex se sentait vraiment perdu.

« Ce soir, Osafune-san voudrait que tu soupes avec lui. »

Alex fronça le nez.

« Pas question. »

« Ce n'est pas une proposition. » Laissa tomber le japonais en désignant le paquet de linge. « La tenue de soirée est là, nous viendrons te chercher à 7 heures. »

Ales n'aimait pas ça…cette invitation ne présageait rien de bon, et un doute horrible finit par s'insinuer dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'Osafune ne s'intéressait pas à lui ? Les photos n'étaient peut-être pas destinées à son patron. Alex contempla sa cheville blessée…Il n'arriverait même pas à faire une prise de karaté digne de ce nom avec ça…

Il en était encore à ces angoissantes pensées lorsqu'on vint le chercher.

« Tu n'es pas prêt ? »

« J'ai dis que je ne venais pas. J'ai la migraine. » Rétorqua sèchement Alex.

« Très bien. »

Un des hommes l'attrapa et détacha son pied du lit alors que le deuxième prenait soigneusement la tenue pliée, un kimono bleue sombre, brodé blanc et or. Alex tressaillit en sentant qu'on le déshabillait.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?! »

« Tu ne veux pas te changer, alors nous le faisons pour toi, Bon. »

« Ca va j'ai compris. »

Arrachant le kimono des mains du japonais, Alex boitilla jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bains et ôta son jean et son tee-shirt pour se changer. Le kimono lui allait parfaitement. Alex n'avait même pas envie de savoir comment ces types pouvaient connaître sa taille.

« Je suis prêt. »

Aussitôt, un des japonais s'approcha et le soutint, récoltant un coup de coude dans la mâchoire.

« Je peux marcher tout seul. »

En fait, chaque pas faisait remonter une douleur lancinante dans son pied, mais il ne supportait pas la condescendance de ses geôliers. Clopinant, les dents serrées, Alex se fit escorter le long du pont jusqu'à l'arrière.

Osafune, lui aussi vêtu d'un kimono, l'attendait, un verre d'alcool à la main.

« Le jeune maître est là, Osafune-san. »

Jeune maître ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ?

« Vous l'avez laissé marcher ? »

« Il a refusé notre aide. »

Osafune étrécit les yeux mais Alex soutint son regard sans broncher.

« C'est bon laissez-nous. »

Les hommes saluèrent et se retirèrent.

« Assieds-toi, Alex. Nous avons à parler tous les deux. »

« De mon prix de vente ? »

« Non. De ton avenir. »

« Je suis pas sûr de vouloir le connaître. »

« Tu as tort. Nakakura-san a de grands projets pour toi. »

« C'est pas une nouvelle qui a l'air de vous réjouir. » Constata Alex en considérant l'expression tendue du tueur.

« Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Nakakura-san a étudié ton dossier en détail…le tien et celui de ceux qui ont croisé ta route. Il a été très impressionné, ce qui est rare chez lui. A vrai dire, il ne comprend pas comment un occidental peut avoir un CV pareil. »

« Trop aimable. Je peux retourner agoniser dans ma cabine ? »

« Pas tant que tu n'auras pas tout entendu. Au départ, Nakakura-san était très contrarié : tu n'as rien qui lui convienne. Tu es un gaijin, un garçon, tu es jeune…Mais tu corresponds à ce qu'il veut. Il a donc décrété que tu serais la pièce majeure de son projet. »

« Son…projet ? »

« Le projet d'un empire oriental absolu. »

* * *

« Les passagers en provenance de Paris sont priés de se présenter en porte 3. Je répète… » 

Osafune fit signe aux deux hommes qui maintenaient Alex. Le lendemain de leur conversation sur le pont, les japonais avaient fait irruption dans sa cabine, où ils lui avaient fait une injection massive de pentothal.

« Je le préfère comme ça… » Constata un des yakuzas en fixant le regard vide d'Alex.

« Nakakura-san aimera moins. Tenez-le correctement, je ne veux pas qu'il tombe. Si jamais il a le moindre bleu, vous savez ce qui se passera. »

« Oui, Osafune-san. »

Ils passèrent devant la douane sans même être arrêtés. Les rares personnes qui prenaient le temps d'observer ce curieux groupe détournait les yeux en voyant les chevalières et en devinant les tatouages sous le col des chemises. Personne ne chercha à savoir pourquoi un groupe de Yakuza emmenait un adolescent visiblement drogué.

Du moins, presque personne.

Un touriste vêtu d'une extravagante et hideuse chemise à fleurs s'émerveillait devant une devanture de magasins de souvenirs. Osafune passa devant lui sans même le remarquer…S'il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, ils auraient pu voir que l'homme avait appuyé sur le déclencheur de son appareil photo lorsqu'Alex était passé à côté de lui.

« Nakakura-san nous attend à la sortie. Il veut récupérer le jeune maître tout de suite. »

Le yakuza ne s'était pas plus embarrassé de faux-semblants que ses hommes : une énorme limousine aux vitres teintées était garée devant le hall d'arrivée. Lorsqu'Osafune s'en approcha, la vitre se baissa sur le visage patibulaire et glacial de Toya Nakakura.

« Où est-il ? »

« Mes hommes l'amènent. Nous avons du prendre quelques précautions…Le jeune maître était mécontent de son voyage, et il s'est blessé dans l'attaque. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il se aggrave son état. »

Nakakura renifla, méprisant.

« Vous l'avez drogué. »

« Une dose très raisonnable, Nakakura-san. Il reviendra à lui lorsque vous serez de retour à la propriété. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour vous. Je suis assez contrarié de devoir rentrer en compagnie d'un légume. Installez-le, vous autres. »

Les hommes soulevèrent Alex, dont le corps ne répondait plus, et le placèrent sur la banquette, calant sa nuque contre le cuir des fauteuils. Alex gémit et cligna des yeux, ses pupilles sombres complètement rétractées. Nakakura lui prit le visage et examina l'expression vide du garçon.

« Un cerveau aussi brillant…Osafune, s'il a la moindre séquelle, nous en reparlerons, vous et moi. En attendant, en route. »

La vitre remonta et la limousine s'ébranla, envoyant un nuage d'essence sur le tueur et ses hommes. Derrière eux, le touriste était sorti à son tour et suivait la voiture des yeux. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de son champ de vision, il regagna l'intérieur de l'aéroport et gagna tranquillement une cabine téléphonique.

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**__**- Chapitre 4**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

**_MERCI A TOUS ET A TOUTES POUR VOS PETITES REVIEWS CA RAJOUTE AU PLAISIR D'ECRIRE. BONNE LECTURE ! _**

« Je vous remercie. »

Madame Jones raccrocha avec un soupir. Les nouvelles auraient pu être meilleures…Le MI6 n'avait pas été assez rapide, et pire, avait laissé filtrer des informations. Alan Blunt était furieux.

Les japonais, eux, avaient agi beaucoup plus vite et placé des mouchards partout dans le pays, ils avaient une solide longueur d'avance sur eux.

Lorsque le chef des services secrets nippons l'avait appelée, Madame Jones avait compris à son ton qu'ils avaient perdu la face. Plus grave, le Japon avait remis en question le bien-fondé d'une intervention britannique pour combattre Nakakura. Si le MI6 ne redressait pas rapidement la barre, l'Angleterre perdrait son poids en Asie, politiquement et diplomatiquement.

Elle soupira à nouveau et gagna la cuisine, où elle se servit un perrier. Elle ne buvait jamais d'alcool, mais à cette seconde, elle le regrettait presque. Alex Rider enlevé et emmené au Japon sous leur nez, aucune piste sérieuse concernant Nakakura…Au moins, dans l'immédiat, la situation ne pouvait-elle pas empirer.

Du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Lorsqu'elle retourna au salon, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la baie vitrée entrouverte, du moins pas jusqu'à ce qu'un courant d'air froid la fasse frissonner. Elle posa sa bouteille sur la table basse et voulut aller fermer.

« Restez les bras en l'air. » Fit une voix calme dans son dos. Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, mue par ses réflexes. Sans voir celui qui avait parlé, elle avait parfaitement reconnu l'intonation, la froideur, l'absence de tout accent étranger.

« Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ? »

« Vos sentinelles sur le toit ne sont pas munies de gilets pare-balle, c'est imprudent. Vous devriez pourtant savoir que je privilégie la voie des airs. »

« Je ne pensais pas faire partie de vos cibles. »

« Tournez-vous. »

Madame Jones s'exécuta et contempla l'homme assis dans un de ses fauteuils. Yassen Gregorovich paraissait détendu, les jambes croisées, l'automatique négligemment calé sur l'accoudoir. Mais son regard était suffisamment éloquent.

« Je ne comprends pas…pourquoi cette comédie si vous êtes simplement venu me tuer ? »

Gregorovich eut un sourire qui n'avait rien de sympathique.

« Oh je vous tuerais un jour sûrement. Mais pas ce soir…Ce soir, j'ai simplement besoin d'un petit renseignement. Et vous êtes un puit de sciences, madame Jones. Je sais aussi que vous aimez les gens directs : où est Alex Rider ? »

« Il a été enlevé. »

« Je suis au courant. Je sais aussi que vous l'avez récupéré. Que vous a-t-il dit au sujet de ses ravisseurs ?»

« Absolument rien. Et pour cause : il est au Japon. »

La balle frôla la tête de madame Jones, lui entaillant profondément la joue avant de traverser la baie vitrée derrière elle.

« Vous l'avez envoyé là-bas… »

Yassen avait relevé le pistolet, une expression terrible sur le visage. Sa main libre était serrée et ses yeux étincelaient.

« Vous l'avez envoyé chez Nakakura…Après avoir tué le père et la mère, vous vous servez encore du fils… »

« Nous ne sommes pas seul responsables, Yassen…vous n'êtes pas totalement innocent dans la mort de John Rider, et vous le savez. »

Un instant, Madame Jones crut qu'il allait la tuer pour de bon. Mais le russe se contentait de la menacer du canon, sans toutefois appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Vous avez aussi tué l'oncle d'Alex…Sans vous, il mènerait une vie normale. »

« Son oncle…vous voulez parler de ce bon patriote qui formait un enfant de 14 ans à servir de chair à canon pour ce pays ? Nous n'avons pas la même notion de la famille, ma chère. »

« Si vous voulez…mais sachez que nous n'avons pas envoyé Alex au Japon. C'est Nakakura qui l'a kidnappé. »

« Il est au courant de l'existence d'Alex ? »

Madame Jones hocha la tête :

« Nous ignorons comment. Les services secrets japonais ont aperçu Alex à l'aéroport de Nairobi, escortés par des yakuzas, qui l'ont livré à Nakakura. »

Gregorovich garda le silence quelques minutes, puis se leva du siège, avant de ranger son arme.

« Vous…allez vous rendre là-bas ? »

« Bien sûr. Si je ne veille pas sur lui, ce n'est pas vous qui le ferez… »

Madame Jones hésita quelques secondes, puis s'approcha du russe.

« Dans ce cas, travaillons ensemble. »

Yassen dévissa posément le silencieux de son automatique, sans regarder la directrice du MI6.

« C'est une sorte de plaisanterie, c'est bien ça ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Taisez-vous Jones. En me proposant ça, vous salissez la mémoire de John Rider. »

« Non. Je vous aide à sauver son fils. »

* * *

Deux femmes encadraient Alex en lui appliquant des lingues humides sur le visage et la gorge. Il cligna des yeux et gémit à nouveau en s'agitant alors que ses muscles se tendaient.

« Il est sous le choc. » Fit une vois au-dessus de sa tête, noyée dans un espèce de brouhaha qui vibrait contre ses tempes.

« Une dose pareille sur un organisme aussi jeune, ça ne pardonne pas. Et ce n'est pas fini pour lui… »

« Ces Gaijins…ils sont fragiles… »

Un rire sonna aux oreilles d'Alex et il gémit à nouveau, essayant de se boucher les oreilles. Il ne parvint même pas à lever la main.

« Je crois qu'il ouvre les yeux. »

Alex poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'une lumière vive lui boucha la vue et referma les paupières en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Eteignez. Vous allez lui brûler la rétine, petites idiotes ! »

Cette fois, Alex entendit plus distinctement la voix qui avait parlé : froide, clairement masculine, elle avait aboyé cet ordre dans un japonais écorché, presque haineux. Tremblant, il essaya de se relever, mais ses bras le trahirent et il s'effondra à nouveau sur le futon. Il devina, plus qu'il ne vit, un mouvement dans sa direction et se recroquevilla davantage.

« Yassen… »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

« Un prénom je pense… »

« Aucune importance ! Aidez-le à s'asseoir : son corps est peut-être encore paralysé, mais son esprit s'est réveillé. Je veux lui parler. »

Des mains aggripèrent Alex pour le redresser et l'adosser au mur, avec une douceur contradictoire aux intonations dures qui lui parvenaient depuis son réveil.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, nous avons baissé la lumière. Sortez, vous autres. »

Alex hocha péniblement la tête et entrouvrit les paupières…ne sentant aucune brûlure, il les ouvrit tout à fait et put fixer son interlocuteur :

« Nakakura…je suppose… » Bredouilla-t-il en détaillant le visage carré et inexpressif.

« En effet. Enchanté de te rencontrer. »

« C'est aussi…ce qu'Osafune m'a dit. Vous êtes enchantés, honorés, mais vous me tirez dessus avant de me transformer en légume…c'est bien japonais, ça… » Grinça Alex en essayant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles.

« Tu connais bien notre culture ? Toi, un petit gaijin ? »

« Quand on apprend la langue…on ne passe pas à côté de la culture. »

Nakakura eut un sourire appréciateur.

« Très bien répondu. Je trouve que nous commençons bien tous les deux… »

« C'est amusant, moi pas. »

« Cet imbécile d'Osafune sera réprimandé pour t'avoir drogué. Mais je pense que je vais trop vite en besogne…attends… »

Nakakura tapa des mains et une petite silhouette s'avança vers le lit. Alex força sur ses yeux et devina les traits fins, les joues rondes, les cheveux noirs courts, les yeux bridés. Le garçon devait avoir son âge, un peu plus peut-être…

« Je te présente Taï. Il te tiendra compagnie pendant ton séjour. Taï, voici Alex… »

Le jeune asiatique sembla hésiter à s'avancer davantage, et Nakakura lui prit la main.

« Tu ne lui dis pas bonjour ? »

Le ton était calme, mais menaçant. Taï eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis s'exécuta.

« J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais plus à l'aise avec un camarade qu'entourés d'adultes. Taï parle très bien anglais, il l'a appris pour communiquer plus facilement avec toi. »

« Et vous l'avez frappé combien de fois pour que ça rentre ? » Attaqua Alex en serrant les dents « Je parles Japonais couramment, j'ai besoin ni d'un traducteur, ni d'un animal de compagnie. »

Il regretta aussitôt ses propos en voyant l'expression de Taï, mais il était lancé et poursuivit :

« Osafune m'a parlé de vos « grands projets » pour moi. La dernière fois qu'on m'a tenu ces propos, j'ai failli sauter avec une demi-douzaine de sous-marins nucléaires ! »

« Ha oui…Sarov…Tu l'as poussé au suicide…c'était admirablement joué. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Nakakura plissa les yeux et toisa Alex :

« Quelle éducation…vulgarité, bravade, colère…Tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à respecter tes aînés. »

« Je n'ai pas de parents, c'est marqué et surligné dans mon dossier, que vous avez soi-disant appris par cœur. »

« J'y ai surtout appris que tu as coutume de provoquer pour pousser à la faute. Et ça ne marchera pas avec moi. En revanche, tu as besoin d'un sérieuse mise au pas, un simple précepteur ne te suffira pas. Tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières, mais à obéir, en priorité, à obéir aux bonnes personnes. »

Alex se redressa tout à fait sur le lit, encore chancelant mais plus sûr de lui. Le yakuza eut un sourire :

« Admirable volonté pour que tu résistes si bien au penthotal. Mais un peu trop incontrôlable. Taï, tu vas emmener Alex aux vestiaires. Il se changera et prendra une douche. Vois-tu, j'ai une réception dans deux jours, avec des invités que je tiens à impressionner. La peau blanche et les cheveux blonds sont très appréciés… »

Alex se tendit :

« Si vous faites ça, qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il me restera de la volonté ?»

Nakakura eut une moue méprisante.

« Si tu ne résistes pas à ça, alors c'est que tu n'en vaux pas la peine. »

* * *

Lörinc Breckt consulta sa montre. Il avait encore deux heures devant lui avant de partir, juste assez pour boucler sa valise et boire un verre. Il jeta un regard à l'immense baie vitrée de son duplex et sourit. Son contact avait bien fait les choses pour son escale en Europe. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, il s'agissait de gros investisseurs qui souhaitaient se mettre le groupe Food & Now dans la poche. Pourquoi pas après tout…Breckt n'était pas un homme fidèle, et avec la brochure qu'il avait reçu, il ne pouvait que tendre une oreille attentive.

Se servant un filet de Whisky, il contempla à nouveau le papier glacé, le jeune asiatique assis sur un fauteuil dans le plus simple appareil…il n'y avait rien à redire : ces gens-là avaient du goût. On lui avait promis qu'il ne serait pas déçu et il voulait bien le croire. Aux States, la loi était si rigoureuse que trouver des partenaires convenables demandaient énormément d'argent et de temps. Et si Breckt avait le premier en abondance, le second lui faisait cruellement défaut.

Sa valise était très simple, presque vide. Il aimait la sobriété. Il devait d'ailleurs faire partie des rares magnats d'entreprise qui n'assistait à aucune mondanité, n'apparaissait dans aucun journaux…Il était assez peu gâté par la nature, de son avis, et préférait mettre en avant son entreprise plutôt que son visage, ce qui lui avait –jusque là – parfaitement réussi.

Comme il contemplait une nouvelle fois sa brochure, l'interphone sonna.

« Henry Welter, j'écoute ? »

L'organisation qui le conviait lui avait fourni de faux papiers à ce nom et l'instruction de ne pas en utiliser d'autres.

« Je suis envoyé par le groupe pour vous amener à l'aéroport. » Fit une voix plate, déformée par la machine.

« Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite. »

« Souhaitez-vous que je monte prendre vos bagages ? »

Lörinc hésita. Bien sûr son bagage n'était pas très lourd, mais il avait toujours eu horreur de faire d'aussi base besogne, à fortiori quand on embauchait des gens pour ça.

« Oui, montez, je vous ouvre. »

Il disposa sa valise près de l'entrée et plia proprement son manteau sur son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte.

« Entrez. »

Le laquais qu'on lui avait envoyé était sobre mais élégant, vêtu de noir, et inexpressif. Un porte bagage n'aurait pas paru plus impersonnel, et pourtant, Breckt ne put s'empêcher de songer avec une pointe de jalousie que ledit porte bagage avait beaucoup d'élégance. Beaucoup trop.

Le directeur de la Food & Now détestait que le monde lui rappelle combien de gens pouvait avoir plus de panache ou de sensualité que lui.

« Votre valise, monsieur…Puis-je également prendre votre manteau ? »

Sa voix était glaciale, ses gestes précis, son regard évitait son client. Il ressemblait à un robot.

Pourtant, lorsque Lörinc se pencha légèrement pour donner son trench-coat, le porteur eut un léger sourire, à peine visible.

* * *

Taï regarda Alex de haut en bas. Il lui avait donné un kimono complet bleu et or et des chaussures d'intérieur.

« Il ne te manque que le sabre… »

« Ca m'étonnerait fortement que Nakakura m'en donne un, Taï. » Soupira Alex en regardant son reflet dans la glace.

« Tu sais t'en servir ? »

Alex fit la grimace.

« Non mais avec ce qui nous attends, je peux devenir surdoué. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible, tu sais…Tu t'habitueras. »

Taï souriait, mais son regard paraissait vide, voilé…ses lèvres plissées accentuaient la vacuité de son expression.

« Moi, j'ai de la chance…c'est Nakakura-san qui s'occupe de moi...Tu as quelqu'un, toi ? »

Alex frémit :

« Ca ne va pas non ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu laisses les adultes te faire ça et en plus tu estimes que c'est une… »

Il eut soudain l'impression d'avoir la gorge sèche.

Et avec Yassen, que faisait-il ?

C'était du même ordre.

Bien sûr, il était consentant, il aimait sentir le russe le prendre dans ses bras, lui déposer des baisers sur le visage. Bien sûr, il savait que Yassen était un adulte…

Il s'était laissé faire deux fois, ça ne lui avait jamais posé aucun problème, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui…mais maintenant, lorsqu'il regardait le sourire figé, l'expression vide de Taï…

« Ca ne va pas, Alex ? »

« Je….j'ai la nausée… »

Taï parut affolé :

« Prends quelque chose ! Si jamais tu es malade pendant la réception, ce sera une catastrophe, Nakakura-san sera furieux ! »

Alex songea qu'il se voyait mal être souriant et bien portant : entre la dose de penthotal qu'on lui avait donné, les coups qu'il avait ramassé avec les colombiens, puis les japonais, et la perspective de servir de pièce de viande à un groupe d'adulte, il se visualisait plus pathétique qu'attirant.

« Dis-moi, Taï…quand Nakakura disait que je n'en valais pas la peine…d'autres se sont retrouvés dans ma situation ?»

« Oui. Moi. »

« Tu es toujours vivant, c'est ça de pris… »

« Mais c'est par ce que je suis son neveu. »

Cette fois, Alex sentit qu'il allait vraiment vomir…Son neveu…

_Ton père voulait que tu me vois comme un membre de ta famille…_

« Ha vous voilà tous les deux. Tu as montré sa chambre à Alex ? »

Osafune s'était habillé d'un smoking, plus conventionnel. Il ne regarda même pas Tai et se tourna vers Alex, le détaillant de haut en bas.

« Ca peut aller…le mélange est assez risible mais je suppose que ça conviendra au client. »

« Si votre type me touche, je lui enfonce la mâchoire. » Laissa tomber Alex. Taï tressaillit et lui jeta un regard égaré, alors qu'Osafune souriait.

« Nakakura te le fera regretter. Tu n'as pas à être aussi ingrat avec lui. »

« Je ne suis pas ingrat puisque je vous préviens. »

« Parfait. J'ai ordre de te remettre une dose de penthotal si tu fais des vagues…du penthotal additionné d'un petit plus que ton organisme n'aimera pas. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Le penthotal assomme mais ne crée pas de dépendance…Mais le petit plus, oui. Maintenant, allez attendre tous les deux près des escaliers, vos clients vont venir vous chercher. Et rappelle-toi, jeune maître : si nous avons la moindre plainte à ton sujet… »

Taï fit avancer Alex avant de se tourner vers Osafune.

« Nakakura-san m'a aussi demandé que vous l'attendiez là, avec moi. Il veut me voir avant la réception. »

Le tueur parut surpris, mais n'ajouta rien. Taï accompagna Alex jusqu'à la porte, et lui indiqua le long couloir :

« C'est au bout. Tu tournes à droite et tu attends au pied des escaliers. Voilà ta fiche…tout ce que tu dois faire est noté dessus…il y a aussi le nom de ton client et son masque. »

« Son masque ? »

« Tous les clients viennent avec des loups. Le tien, c'est le tigre. Allez, bonne chance. »

Alex regarda Taï, contempla son sourire et son regard craintif, puis se pencha vers lui.

« Ecoute-moi…je sais pas encore comment, mais je me sortirais de là…et je te sortirais aussi. »

« Tu devrais pas faire des promesses en l'air…tu pourras jamais les tenir. » Répliqua le jeune japonais en secouant la tête. « Fais-toi une raison…moi j'ai jamais rien réussi. »

Alex renifla.

« Et moi jamais raté personne. »

* * *

La réception était totalement surréaliste : dans cette immense pièce moderne, blanche, lisse, où les seules couleurs étaient les invités, eux-mêmes en noir et blanc, le visage dissimulé sous des masques d'animaux. Alex se serait cru abandonné dans un bal de monstres, et s'attendais presque à se réveiller de cet étrange cauchemar. Ceux qui passaient devant lui le scrutaient à travers la fente de leurs masques, qui accentuaient encore l'expression de leurs yeux. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient, Alex sentait que ses jambes allaient le lâcher et il devait se cramponner à la rampe d'escalier pour ne pas tomber. Taï était invisible, comme Nakakura et Osafune.

L'un des invités, un homme portant un masque d'oiseau, s'approcha de plus près et Alex se mit aussitôt en défense, les poings levés. L'homme n'insista pas, mais Alex sentit monter en lui une violente envie de hurler, de frapper…Il dut se mettre à respirer à pleins poumons pour chasser cette rage impuissante. Dans cet état, il ne ferait rien de constructif. Et il avait promis à Taï qu'il les tirerait de là. C'était le moment de tenir parole pour éviter le pire…Filer ne serait pas si dur, Alex s'était déjà retrouvé dans de véritables forteresses et s'en était enfui.

Les seules issues de la salle étaient la grande double porte de l'autre côté, le couloir d'où venait Alex, la porte qui menait vraisemblablement au couloir et l'escalier. Les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient pas, il avait essayé en arrivant dans la salle. Le couloir d'où il venait devait regorger d'hommes de main de Nakakura qui n'auraient guère de mal à l'arrêter et si les cuisines avaient probablement une porte de service, il serait difficile d'expliquer aux chefs ce qu'il faisait ici alors que son « client » n'était pas encore arrivé. La double porte était naturellement gardée.

Il restait bien les escaliers, mais monter lorsque la sortie était en bas…et puis Alex avait vu plusieurs invités aller à l'étage et avait peur de ce qu'il risquait de trouver là-haut. D'un autre côté, Taï lui avait fait visiter et Alex avait parfaitement retenu l'emplacement de la salle de sport.

Lorsqu'ils étaient passés, des kendokas étaient en plein entraînement. Sans avoir jamais pratiqué, Alex savait pertinemment que shinais et boken faisaient d'excellentes armes. Personne ne serait surpris de le voir porter une arme de kendô avec sa tenue, sauf Nakakura et Osafune, invisibles l'un comme l'autre. D'un regard circulaire, il s'assura que personne ne le fixait ou ne le surveillait et commença à monter les marches, tâchant d'avoir l'air aussi naturel que possible. Etant donné sa nervosité plus que possible, c'était loin d'être gagné.

Il n'était pas arrivé à mi-chemin qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Alex tourna la tête, craignant de croiser le regard d'un des yakuzas, mais réalisa que l'homme lui avait parlé en anglais, un anglais alourdi d'un accent allemand, ou hongrois. Il se mordit la langue au sang en voyant que celui qui l'avait intercepté portait un masque de tigre.

« Tu es bien « Gaijin » ? »

« Je… »

« Le jeune anglais ? J'ai reçu des photos de toi… »

Alex déglutit, comme s'il avalait une chape de glace. Nier ? Ca ne servirait à rien, il était le seul enfant blond de toute la salle. Bien sûr, il aurait pu envoyer ce type au tapis d'une seule prise, mais deux Yakuzas les surveillaient du bas de l'escalier. Même en courant, il serait rattrapé en quelques secondes. L'homme lui claqua des doigts devant le visage :

« Ils t'ont drogué ? »

« N…on. »

« Hé bien réponds-moi. Tu es bien mon accompagnateur ce soir ? »

Il souriait. Pourquoi insister aussi lourdement ? Il savait déjà qu'Alex était pour lui…mais il voulait l'entendre le dire…Alex fronça le nez mais garda le silence.

« Bon…on m'avait prévenu que tu serais un peu réticent au début…c'est ta première fois ? »

Toujours le silence.

« Tu comptes rester muet toute la soirée ? Si ta compagnie n'est pas agréable, j'aime autant que nous fassions affaire tout de suite, toi et moi… »

Les yeux d'Alex s'agrandirent et il se tendit, sur la défensive. L'homme se mit à rire :

« Ha, tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est ça ? »

Puis il attrapa douloureusement Alex par le bras.

« J'ai été invité par ton maître, et tu étais compris dans le service. Honnêtement, je préférerais que tu sois mignon avec moi, mais si je dois passer en force, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Alex réfléchissait à toute vitesse…S'il continuait à braver ce type, ça finirait mal. Apparemment, il avait affaire à un magnat orgueilleux qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise non. Mais s'il devenait plus docile…

Alex se força finalement à sourire, timidement.

« Pardon…C'est ma première soirée, je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Le client sourit, plus doucement :

« Je comprends. Tiens… »

Il déposa son manteau dans les bras d'Alex et lui prit l'épaule.

« Accompagne-moi aux tables jeux…j'espère que tu es un bon porte-bonheur… »

Alex songea aux différentes personnes qu'il avait côtoyé : Sabina, dont la maison avait explosé, Cray, qui avait fini dans le réacteur de son avion…

Il sourit plus franchement et répondit avec assurance :

« Oui, oui, je porte chance. »

**_A SUIVRE…_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**__**- Chapitre 5**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

Osafune gémissait sans discontinuer, alors qu'une flaque de sang s'élargissait sous sa tête. Nakakura le contempla quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Asha, qui souriait.

« Tu n'y es pas allée un peu fort, dis-moi ? »

« Il lui faudra une journée pour être à nouveau debout, mais il ne gardera pas trop de séquelles. J'ai incisé de manière précise pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'infection, mais des cicatrices. Et naturellement, je n'ai pas touché son nez.»

« Tu es parfaite, comme d'habitude. »

« Je sais. »

« Viens t'asseoir, je voudrais vérifier les derniers préparatifs, et tu pourras rejoindre la salle. »

« Et Taï ? »

« Taï ? Sa présence n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment…j'ai surtout besoin de lui pour tenir Alex Rider. »

« Il n'y parvient pas très bien, selon moi. »

« Nous verrons. D'après les hommes postés dans la salle de réception, Alex a accueilli son client et le suit partout pour le moment. »

Asha haussa un sourcil :

« Ce revirement ne vous intrigue pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Mais pour le moment il satisfait notre homme et c'est tout ce qui compte…j'ai contrôlé les listes, c'est parfait. Ils y sont tous. »

« Cela a pris assez de temps de tous les contacter. Je me suis assurée que tous leurs désirs soient comblés : alcool, filles, garçons, jeux, nourriture…Et votre petite intervention devrait achever de les convaincre, selon moi. »

Nakakura hocha la tête.

« La bourse de Paris vient de clôturer sa journée…De ce côté-là aussi nous sommes prêts. »

« Alors ? »

Toya Nakakura se leva et ajusta son nœud papillon avec un sourire satisfait.

« Appelle-les. L'opération « Feed the world » peut commencer. »

Asha acquiesça, répondant au sourire de son supérieur.

* * *

« La banque gagne. »

Alex n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bientôt une heure qu'il était obligé de se tenir debout devant la table de jeu, à faire passer les jetons, la main de « son client » collée contre sa hanche. Ce simple contact lui donnait envie de vomir, mais il se forçait à rester calme et à sourire chaque fois que l'homme lui donnait les jetons.

Il n'avait cependant pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en sentant la main descendre, jusqu'à quelque chose qu'il laissait en temps normal à Yassen.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je…j'apprends. » Avait répondu Alex en serrant les poings à s'en enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, sentant peser le regard des deux molosses de Nakakura sur lui. « Mais je me sens pas bien…j'ai trop chaud… »

« Tu veux aller prendre une douche, dans la chambre ? »

« La chambre ? »

Le hollandais – Alex avait appris qu'il venait des Pays-Bas lors des présentations- hocha la tête et lui tendit une clé.

« A l'étage, tout à droite. »

« Oui…merci, ça me remettra les idées claires, je crois… » Souffla Alex en tendant la main. Il faillit mordre lorsque les doigts lui caressèrent le creux de la paume, mais se contint, continuant à sourire.

« Je vous attends là-haut, si vous voulez. »

Le sourire de son client s'accentua :

« Ce sera parfait. Ne prends pas la peine de te rhabiller. »

« D'accord. » Approuva Alex en puisant dans toutes ses ressources pour faire son regard le plus innocent possible. Jamais un adulte avec un tant soit peu de jugeotte ne s'y serait laissé prendre. Heureusement, il avait affaire à un imbécile, qui lui caressa la joue avec un sourire.

Faisant demi-tour, Alex se dirigea vers l'escalier d'un pas lent, conscient qu'il devait être surveillé. Il ne se mit à courir qu'une fois à l'étage, et après s'être assuré d'un regard circulaire que les lieux étaient vides. Il passa devant les chambres au pas de course, en direction de la salle de sport. Il ne put s'arrêter à temps lorsqu'une silhouette déboula d'une des portes et la heurta violemment.

« Taï ? »

« Aïe…tu n'es pas avec ton client ? » S'enquit le garçon en frottant son épaule endolorie.

« Il m'a envoyé dans la chambre. Je vais en profiter… »

« Non !!! »

Taï se redressa et lui pris le bras, complètement paniqué :

« Alex, ne fais pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que fera mon oncle si tu désobéis. »

« Ton oncle ne SAIT PAS ce que je vais faire si un de ses clients me touche. » Rétorqua Alex « D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il prévoyait pour moi ? Osafune m'a parlé d'un empire… »

Taï secoua tristement la tête.

« Mon oncle ne parle jamais de ses affaires devant moi. Mais qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il y a des gardes partout au rez-de-chaussée… »

« Pas à l'étage. Je cherche une arme, tu peux m'aider ? »

« Il y a….peut-être dans le bureau de mon oncle. Il est descendu à la réception il y a dix minutes…mais c'est risqué. »

« J'ai l'habitude. »

« Oui, je vois…Tu es complètement malade. »

« J'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, ça ira comme excuse. Alors, ce bureau ? »

« Par là… » Souffla Taï, apparemment résigné en lui désignant une porte plus massive que les autres, à gauche. « Mais il ferme toujours à clef… »

Alex se tâta…Naturellement, il n'avait rien sur lui, pas même une épingle ou un bout de ficelle. Du regard, il chercha quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à faire céder la serrure…C'était dans ces moments-là que Smithers lui manquait le plus. Son regard finit par tomber sur un haut cendrier en métal.

« Aide-moi. »

« Alex, tu ne vas pas… »

« Il la fera changer, sa porte… »

« Et recouvrir avec ta peau quand il saura que c'est toi. »

« A ce moment-là, ou je serais loin…ou je serais mort. »

* * *

« Mesdames, messieurs…Je vous arrache quelques secondes à vos distractions pour quelques mots de bienvenue… »

Nakakura était monté sur la petite estrade en bout de salle, embrassant tout le groupe du regard avec un sourire paisible. Les masques se tournèrent vers lui et le brouhaha ambiant se calma quelque peu.

« Merci, Mesdames, Messieurs, merci…Je serais bref. Certains d'entre vous se posent encore quelques questions sur le but de mon invitation. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas pour projet de vous rançonner. »

Les convives se mirent à rire. Nakakura sourit et poursuivit :

« En fait, voyez-vous, je souhaite investir dans l'industrie agro-alimentaire de mon pays, un très gros investissement…et vous savez tous, chers amis, combien un appui comme le vôtre peut-être primordial dans ce cas. Rassurez-vous, je ne vous demanderais pas d'argent, simplement des conseils, des contacts pour l'investir convenablement. Je suis certain qu'avec votre expérience, je ne pourrais faire que du bon travail. »

Il y eut un vague murmure qui parcourut la salle, mais les visages restèrent souriants, détendus sans doute qu'il n'y aurait pas d'argent à débourser.

« Cependant, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi : le moment est mal choisi pour travailler. Ceci n'était qu'une introduction, et je ne vous ennuierais plus pour le moment. Mesdames, messieurs, j'espère que vous passerez une excellente soirée. »

Le yakuza salua sous les applaudissements et descendit de l'estrade, satisfait. Il avait la réputation d'être un orateur « tout public » plutôt médiocre, mais avait soigneusement préparé son intervention pour ne commettre aucun faux pas. Si près du but, ce serait idiot. Il se pencha vers un de ces hommes.

« Trouvez-moi Gaijin. »

« Mais…s'il est encore avec… »

« Attendez que notre homme ait fini son affaire et ramenez-moi le petit. Je suis d'humeur. »

« Très bien, Nakakura-san. Comme vous voudrez. Il me semble avoir vu le client il y a quelques minutes. »

« A la bonne heure. »

Nakakura était d'excellente humeur. Et il savait que pour apprivoiser Rider, un minimum de douceur serait nécessaire…c'était aussi ce qui lui plaisait chez le garçon. Le mettre de son côté était en soi le défi le plus redoutable à lever. Et il aimait combattre les esprits forts.

D'abord il le briserait physiquement. Cette première barrière - la plus facile à briser – tombée, il s'attaquerait au psychique. Et s'il devait avoir recours à la Heaven's kiss sur lui, en petite dose, il le ferait.

« Nakakura-san ? »

En voyant l'expression de celui qui lui adressait la parole, le yakuza comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Hé bien…il a disparu. Le client m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers les cuisines. »

« Ramenez-le moi. Immédiatement. Je pense que je vais commencer tout de suite à faire son éducation. »

* * *

Alex franchit les débris de bois d'un mouvement souple, Taï sur ses talons.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne lui dirais pas que tu étais avec moi si je me fais prendre. »

Le jeune japonais acquiesça, apparemment un peu rassuré. Alex se dirigea vers le bureau de bois noir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et fouilla sommairement tous les tiroirs. Dans l'un d'eux, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un pistolet court, qui pesait lourd dans sa main. Ce poids le rassurait…il s'était toujours senti en danger par ce que le MI6 ne lui donnait pas d'armes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ressortir, le pistolet glissé dans la manche de son kimono, lorsqu'il vit sur le bureau, une liste de noms. Probablement les invités…

« Ca peut servir. » Fit Alex en l'enfouissant à la suite du revolver.

« Alex… »

« Oui, je sais, je vais me faire tanner la peau du dos. Faudra m'attraper pour ça. »

« Patience, ça vient. »

Les deux garçons tressaillirent. Le hollandais au masque de tigre les toisait depuis la porte défoncée, un vilain sourire aux lèvres.

« Je me doutais que tu ne résisterais pas… »

Il s'avança vers Alex et l'attrapa par le col.

« Mais je suis prêt à oublier ces petits désagréments si je me rembourse suffisamment sur toi…quant à toi, petit, je te conseille d'aller retrouver ton maître, si tu ne veux pas y être mêlé. »

Très pâle, Taï recula, puis s'avança de nouveau.

« Ne lui faites pas… »

« De mal ? Mais au contraire…je vais lui faire beaucoup de bien…pour une petite peste comme lui, c'est une bénédiction. Allons, viens, et ne t'avise pas de te rebeller, cette fois. »

Il poussa Alex hors du bureau et le fit avancer devant lui le long du couloir.

« Dépêchons. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, il est précieux… »

Alex se sentait comme pétrifié…bien sûr, cette fois, il était armé…mais…tirer sur un homme…Yassen lui avait demandé une fois s'il s'en sentait capable.

Et il n'était pas sûr de l'être, même face à un pervers qui le traiterait comme un objet. Le hollandais ouvrit la porte et poussa plus rudement Alex, jusque sur le lit, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Lorsque son visage s'enfouit dans l'oreiller, Alex avait prit sa décision : capable ou non, il préférait encore avoir du sang sur les mains qu'un inconnu contre lui. Il roula vivement sur le dos et retira l'arme de sa manche, avant de la pointer vers la tête de tigre.

« Me touchez pas…sinon je vous loge une balle dans la tête ! »

L'homme s'était figé, contemplant le canon du pistolet, quelques secondes, presque fasciné. Puis il concentra son regard sur Alex :

« T'en sens tu capable ? »

« Peut-être bien oui. Mais ne pariez pas votre vie là-dessus. »

« J'ai parié ma vie sur bien plus risqué, déjà. Et je sais que tu ne tireras pas… »

Il souriait à présent. Très doucement, il porta la main à son visage et retira son masque, avant de le poser sur le lit.

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de te violenter…n'est-ce pas ? »

Yassen Gregorovich sourit et se pencha vers Alex, prenant le canon à deux doigts, délicatement, avant de le soulever, lui arrachant le pistolet des mains.

« Confisqué. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir avec ça entre les mains. »

Alex tremblait, abasourdi, sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

« J…j'ai…cru… »

« Que j'allais te laisser ici ? Il m'a fallu moins de vingt quatre heures pour me rendre compte que la villa avait été attaqué, moins de soixante douze pour rentrer à Londres et demander à Madame Jones ton emplacement exact, et exactement quatre jours pour être ici sous une fausse identité. J'ai neutralisé mon alter ego à Londres avant son départ. »

« M…Mais…pourquoi…tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as traité comme ça toute la soirée ? »

Gregorovich eut un sourire désolé et s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'Alex, avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Par ce que nous étions observés. Sans connaître le visage de Lörinc Breckt, Nakakura avait sans aucun doute quelques précisions sur ses préférences et ses habitudes. Si je m'étais montré gentil avec toi, cela aurait donné l'éveil…et je ne voulais pas que tu comprennes que c'était moi. Ainsi, tu as agi de manière naturelle. »

« Tu veux dire en prenant la fuite, en défonçant une porte et en piquant un pistolet ? »

« Venant de toi, c'est absolument naturel. » S'amusa Yassen. « J'ai presque plaint les japonais qui ont du te ramener ici, tu sais. »

« Je n'ai rien fait sauter. »

« C'est qu'il n'y avait pas de bar. Tu sais que tu es superbe en kimono ? »

« Je n'en mettrais plus jamais après ce soir…comment tu m'as retrouvé aussi vite à l'étage ? »

Le russe eut un sourire légèrement plus moqueur et passa avec douceur la main sur la hanche d'Alex.

« Tu as pensé que c'était un geste lubrique et possessif… »

Doucement, il fit sauter le minuscule microémetteur qu'il avait placé sur le kimono.

« Il était simplement possessif. Je me doutais que je ne te garderais pas avec moi toute la soirée. »

Alex fit la moue et Yassen se mit à rire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

« Ils n'ont rien eu le temps de te faire, à en juger par ton attitude. Tant mieux. Je préférerais fuir discrètement. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par ce que si l'un des hommes en bas t'avait fait subir la moindre chose dégradante, je me serais senti obliger de vider un barillet dans son crâne, Alex. »

« C'était une question bête. »

« Oui. Ne nous attardons pas, Nakakura peut à tout moment venir demander des comptes pour sa porte…et même mon statut d'invité privilégié ne pourra pas grand-chose pour toi. »

« Attends, Yassen ! »

Alex s'était redressé et brandit la liste qu'il avait emportée.

« On doit savoir ce que Nakakura prépare !!! Il m'a parlé d'un empire oriental absolu, ça sent les ennuis. »

Le russe haussa un sourcil et soupira avant de prendre la liste des mains d'Alex.

« Dès que tu t'en mêle, ça sent forcément les ennuis. »

« Je parle d'ennuis GRAVES. Ce type est mégalo, j'en suis sûr !! On doit découvrir ce qu'il prépare pour faire un rapport au MI6 !!! »

« Hors de question. Tu t'es assez mis en danger comme ça. Nous partons. »

Gregorovich se pencha sur sa valise ouverte et jeta un treillis noir sur le lit. Alex le déplia. Il était à sa taille.

« Je croyais que tu m'aimais en kimono ? »

Le russe approuva et, se penchant, piqua les lèvres d'Alex d'un baiser.

« Je t'aime vivant, surtout. Change-toi. Smithers m'a donné quelques petites choses à ton intention. »

* * *

« Les premiers effets devraient commencer d'ici une dizaine de minutes, Nakakura-san. »

« Parfait. Tous les documents sont prêts ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Vous avez prévenu les hommes de l'usine ? »

« Asha s'en est chargée. »

Toya Nakakura jaugea l'homme qui énonçait ses phrases avec une nervosité plus que visible.

« Vous savez donc qu'il ne manque qu'une chose…Vous n'avez pas retrouvé le garçon. »

« Nous avons fouillé les cuisines et interrogé chaque marmiton. Personne ne l'a vu… »

« Yubi-san…Croyez-vous au surnaturel ? »

Le yakuza parut surpris quelques secondes, mais répondit sans hésiter plus longtemps.

« Non, Nakakura-san. Pas du tout. »

« Je vois…et estimez-vous qu'un enfant sans armes, sans complice, qui s'évapore dans ma résidence sans que personne n'y prenne garde, ce n'est pas surnaturel ? »

« Si, Nakakura-san. »

« Conclusion, Yubi-san ? »

« Le garçon est encore dans la résidence. »

« Bravo. Que j'ai encore une fois à faire cette réflexion à votre place et je charge Asha des prochaines explications. »

« Oui, Nakakura-san. Je vais relancer les recherches. »

« Inutile de vous fatiguer. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête. Asha se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, souriante.

« Je sais où est votre jeune maître, Nakakura-san. Il est retourné avec son client…et il s'est servi dans votre bureau. J'ai contrôlé : un pistolet et la liste des invités ont disparu. Il va vite en besogne. »

Le regard de Nakakura s'assombrit.

« Ramenez-le moi. De toute manière, son client ne tardera pas à ressentir les effets du repas, il ne sera donc pas un problème. Asha, prépare une injection de Heaven's kiss. Puisque je n'ai aucune prise psychologique sur son esprit, voyons ce que donnera l'emprise chimique. »

Yubi salua et remonta les escaliers à toute allure, faisant signe à un groupe de Yakuza.

« Vous pensez toujours que cet Alex Rider fera l'affaire ? » Questionna Asha en suivant le mouvement des yeux.

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait douter ? »

« Un pressentiment. Je pense qu'il ne cédera jamais, ni drogué, ni endoctriné…son esprit mourra, c'est tout. »

Nakakura parut surpris.

« Ne m'as-tu pas toujours dit que personne n'est incorruptible, Asha ? »

« Même moi je peux me tromper. »

Alors qu'elle parlait, un des invités derrière elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et ôta son masque, comme étourdi.

« On dirait que la fête commence. » Fit-elle platement en jetant un regard aux autres convives.

* * *

Gregorovich tendit les bras et saisit Alex à la taille pour le faire descendre jusque dans le jardin.

« J'aurais pu sauter. »

« Et tu aurais pu mal tomber. Ta cheville est encore fragile. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Tu marchais avec peine…même en pressant le pas. Je suppose que tu t'es foulé le pied lors de l'attaque de la maison ? »

Alex baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Gregorovich s'agenouilla et cueillit la larme qui perlait sous une de ses paupières baissées.

« Plus tard, Alex…Quand nous serons sortis d'affaire, je te laisserais pleurer des heures, me dire tout ce que tu as envie de me dire, faire tout ce que tu as envie de faire…Je t'en prie…Tiens le choc encore un peu… »

Il caressa doucement la joue d'Alex, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ravale ses larmes et inspire profondément.

« Où va-t-on ? »

« Rejoindre une des limousines. J'ai de quoi la faire démarrer, mais il y a des gardes…Et les convives sont supposés être drogués. »

Alex dévisagea Yassen :

« Nakakura les a… »

« Non, il avait placé de la drogue dans les boissons et la nourriture. C'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai rien avalé. »

« Comment savais-tu que les yakuzas avaient empoisonné les plats ? »

« Smithers m'avait fourni une petite sonde…plongée dans un plat ou un liquide contenant des composantes chimiques anormales, elle change de couleur. En voyant le superbe pourpre qu'elle avait pris à la sortie d'un verre de scotch, je n'ai pas insisté, et je t'ai empêché de manger toi aussi. »

Gregorovich s'accroupit et avança souplement, à couvert des buissons du jardin, faisant signe à Alex de suivre le mouvement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur de la porte d'entrée, ils s'aplatirent tous les deux. Une demi-douzaine de yakuzas montait la garde, silencieux.

« Ils n'ont pas encore donné l'alerte, mais ça ne tardera pas…Il faut nous dépêcher. »

« Yassen, on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! J'ai promis….mmmmph… »

Le russe avait attiré Alex à lui pour presser une main sur sa bouche. Les yakuzas s'agitaient, certains regardaient en direction de l'entrée. Alex entendit un juron russe au-dessus de sa tête. Ils n'avaient plus le temps. Yassen souleva Alex et franchit les derniers mètres qui les séparaient des voitures. Il ouvrit une portière et y jeta son fardeau avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur. Il tira une étrange plaque de son gant et la plaqua contre le système de contact. Le moteur se mit aussitôt à rugir.

« Ce Smithers est un génie. » Fit Gregorovich en passant la marche arrière « Tiens toi au siège, et ne relève surtout pas la tête. »

Des coups de feux retentirent et le pare-brise se couvrit de minuscules toiles d'araignées. La voiture recula brutalement, enfonçant le portail sur sa trajectoire.

« Yassen !!! Je t'en prie, écoute-moi !! Je ne peux pas laisser Taï !! Je lui ai promis de le sortir de l… »

« BAISSE-TOI !!!! »

Gregorovich lui écrasa le visage contre le cuir des sièges alors que des éclats de verres pleuvaient sur le tableau de bord. Contre-braquant, le russe fit faire un tête à queue à la voiture et écrasa l'accélérateur, la faisant bondir hors de la propriété.

Plusieurs balles ricochèrent encore contre la carrosserie alors que la limousine s'engouffrait sur la route à toute allure.

« Assieds-toi et boucle ta ceinture. Je ne vais pas ralentir avant plusieurs kilomètres. »

« Yassen !!! Taï, je lui ai promis… »

« C'est une promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, Alex. Nous allons prévenir le MI6 et ils prendront le relais. »

« Ils arriveront trop tard ! »

Gregorovich ne lui jeta pas un regard en poursuivant.

« Je ne préviens le MI6 que pour toi. Personnellement, je me fiche de ce que prépare Nakakura. Je suis venu te sauver, le reste ne me concerne pas. Je t'emmène avec moi, et cette fois pour de bon. J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais avoir une vie normale à Londres, jamais ces charognards ne te laisseront tranquille. »

« Yassen, je ne peux pas partir en sachant que Nakakura menace la sécurité de centaines de millions de personnes. »

« Tu oublie un détail Alex : moi, je peux. Et c'est ce que je fais, par ce que je ne veux pas te voir tué pour le bien-être de la planète. »

« C'est égoïste !!! »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est. Dois-je te rappeler mon métier ? Ecoute, Alex, l'endroit est mal choisi pour se disputer… »

Alex plissa les yeux, puis, bandant les muscles, envoya son pied sur ceux de Yassen, écrasant le frein. La voiture pila, les projetant tous deux sur le tableau de bord. Gregorovich se redressa et, d'une seule main, immobilisa les poignets d'Alex. Ses yeux étaient glacés, mortels.

« Tu aurais pu nous tuer. Quand donc va-tu utiliser ton crâne au lieu de ton adrénaline ? »

« J'ai fait une promesse. Moi, je ne suis pas égoïste. Et tu ne décideras pas une nouvelle fois à ma place… »

A nouveau, Alex projeta son pied. Engoncé dans son siège, Gregorovich ne put esquiver le coup, qui le frappa au niveau du plexus, le suffoquant. Alex se dégagea et ouvrit la portière.

« Je me demande si tu ne me montrais pas ton vrai visage que quand tu portais un masque. » Lâcha-t-il acidement avant de remonter le chemin qu'ils venaient de parcourir.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**We feed the world**__**- Chapitre 6**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après ma première fic « Moscou Blues », SPOILERS au sujet de jeu de tueur et de Yassen Gregorovich._

Asha rangea le sabre court à sa ceinture, ignorant le sang qui gouttait le long de la lame. Yubi gisait à ses pieds, immobile, le visage figé sur une expression de douleur intense.

« En voilà un qui n'aura pas envie de se réincarner. » Laissa-t-elle tomber en guise d'oraison funèbre, se tournant vers Nakakura.

« Un imbécile pareil ne le risque pas. Il n'y aura pas de poste pour lui…Mais ça ne change rien au problème, Asha : Gaijin a filé. Et son client est un espion. Je veux bien parier que le véritable Breckt dors quelque part dans une malle, peut-être définitivement…Il va falloir ruser pour le remplacer. Tu as fait réunir tous les invités ? »

« Dans la grande salle de réunion, comme convenu. J'ai également lancé des hommes à la poursuite du garçon…Dont Osafune. »

« Osafune ? Il s'est déjà remis ? »

« Pas exactement, mais il tenait à se racheter…et puis comme je vous l'ai promis, son organe le plus précieux fonctionne toujours, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Il doit retrouver ce mouchard…Le garçon est en option. »

Asha sourit et essuya ses doigts ensanglantés sur son vêtement, presque négligemment.

« Je pense que nous trouverons le lot. »

« En attendant, je ne peux rien décaler…Je vais m'occuper des invités, supervise les recherches et alerte-moi dès que tu auras des informations. Sois sans pitié. »

« Je n'en ai jamais montré…et croyez-moi, Alex Rider va revenir. Il a promis de sauver Taï…exactement comme cette fouineuse chinoise. »

Nakakura marqua une pause devant la porte de son bureau, puis se tourna et caressa la joue d'Asha :

« C'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tu extorques toujours les bonnes informations aux bonnes personnes. »

« Je fais tout ce qu'il faut pour ça. »

Le Yakuza hocha la tête et sortit par la porte enfoncée, se dirigeant vers la salle de réunion, où il avait déjà donné des ordres à ses mouchards dans différents pays.

Mais aujourd'hui, le briefing serait d'importance. Nakakura en sortirait en détenant le pouvoir le plus simple, le plus basique, mais le plus fort.

En sortant de ce briefing, celui qui nourrirait le monde, ce serait lui.

« Ne bougez pas. »

Le canon du pistolet se pressa sur sa nuque. Il reconnut la voix, le japonais encore maladroit.

« Alex…Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais pour une promesse aussi puérile… »

« La promesse d'un espion, ça n'est JAMAIS puéril. Où est Taï ? »

« En sécurité. Je l'ai corrigé comme il le mérite. »

Du coin de l'œil, Nakakura devina qu'Alex frémissait.

« Conduisez-moi à lui ou je tire. »

« Tu as volé cette arme à ton sauveteur ? Ce n'est pas un peu lourd pour un si petit poignet ? Ni pour une âme si jeune ? »

« Taisez-vous. On m'a déjà servi ce refrain. Je veux voir Taï, immédiatement. Et ensuite vous me direz de ce que vous comptiez faire de moi. »

Nakakura tourna très lentement la tête pour fixer ses yeux inexpressifs sur Alex…mais cette fois ils contenaient une sorte de pitié.

« Tu veux encore sauver le monde ? Mais mon pauvre garçon, je ne compte ni envoyer une bombe, ni utiliser un satellite pour faire sauter une capitale. Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours, de bouton rouge ou de « dernière seconde » dans mon histoire. Je suis un homme patient…Et toi un petit Gaijin présomptueux. »

Son geste fut si rapide qu'Alex eut à peine le temps de tirer. La machette l'atteignit au cou, l'étourdissant. La seconde le prit à la tempe, le plongeant dans les ténèbres.

* * *

« Alex…Alex, réponds-moi ! »

Une vague de nausée lui souleva la poitrine mais il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentir rassuré en voyant Taï, le haut ensanglanté, mais bien vivant.

« Tu vois…je t'avais promis. »

Le jeune japonais secoua la tête :

« C'était idiot de revenir…Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Maintenant, tu es perdu… »

Alex eut un sourire douloureux.

« J'ai pu…filer une fois…je le referais. »

« Je ne parle pas de ça mais du Heaven's kiss, Alex ! Asha t'a fait une injection ! »

« Heaven's kiss ? »

« Il s'agit d'un anesthésique d'un genre un peu spécial, un dérivé du penthotal. »

Alex releva la tête sur Osafune et sentit sa nausée lui remonter le long de la gorge. Il pressa la main sur sa bouche.

« Vous vous êtes rasé dans une montagne russe ? »

Le japonais n'avait plus d'oreilles et toute la peau sous un de ses yeux avait été incisée. Une large cicatrice traversait sa bouche, encore dissimulée par des pansements, son front était barré d'une profonde coupure et une partie de son menton avait été tranchée.

Il grimaça de rage et administra un coup de pied à Alex, qui eut un hoquet avant de vomir.

« Répugnant. Je t'avais bien dit que ton organisme ne supporterait pas le Heaven's kiss. Une seconde injection te calmera définitivement. »

Attrapant Alex par les cheveux, Osafune le souleva et le traîna jusqu'à une table…D'un vague regard, l'adolescent apprit qu'il était dans un laboratoire : les murs blancs, les odeurs de désinfectant…L'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras sans qu'il ne parvienne à réagir.

« Sache, petit déchet, que c'est uniquement de ta faute si je suis dans cet état. »

« M'étonnerais…mmmh…j'ai toujours été nul en découpage. » Eructa Alex, récoltant une gifle. Egaré, il cherchait Taï des yeux…Taï, qui à quelques mètres de là, souriait paisiblement :

« C'est bon, Osafune. Lâche-le, je pense qu'il a compris. »

« Taï ? »

Le garçon s'approcha lentement d'Alex et le considéra sans se départir de son sourire.

« Tu devrais bien réfléchir à qui tu fais tes promesses, Alex Rider…Les apparences sont toujours trompeuses. Surtout en Asie, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Délicatement, Taï attrapa la main d'Alex et la pressa sur sa propre poitrine. Les doigts d'Alex rencontrèrent alors un monticule de chair, que son cerveau tarda à analyser comme…un sein.

« Même une femme peut passer pour un homme…enfin, pour un jeune garçon. Je suis la principale arme de Nakakura, par ce que personne ne se méfie de moi…n'est-ce pas aussi la façon dont le MI6 se sert de toi ? »

Asha toucha le front en sueur d'Alex en poursuivant :

« La différence, c'est que je suis une tueuse professionnelle de 25 ans, et toi un gamin idéaliste de 14 ans qui ne sait même pas appuyer sur une gâchette. Soutient-le et essuie le, Nakakura veut le voir. »

Elle jeta un regard de dédain profond à Osafune, qui recula légèrement, sans baisser les yeux, toutefois. Alex fut traîné sur toute la longueur du laboratoire…ses yeux peinaient de plus en plus à voir convenablement, il avait du mal à respirer et il avait l'impression qu'Osafune lui avait injecté de l'acide liquide, tant la douleur était atroce. Mais il n'avait pas la force de crier. Il se sentait anéanti…

« Le voilà, Nakakura-san. »

« Fais-le asseoir. »

Alex n'opposa aucune résistance lorsqu'il fut sanglé sur un siège qui sentait le désinfectant.

« Tu vois, Alex, j'accède toujours aux désirs de mes invités. Tu voulais Taï, je t'ai conduit à lui…et tu voulais savoir ce que j'avais en tête te concernant, je pense que le moment est on ne peut mieux choisi pour te l'expliquer…Tu ne devrais pas t'évanouir, cette fois. Ton organisme s'accoutume à la drogue. Alors dis-moi, Alex…selon toi, comment obtient-on le pouvoir ? »

« Les jeux vidéos, c'est le mieux…au moins on n'empoisonne personne. »

« Asha… »

Alex sentit une douleur cuisante près de sa tempe et tressaillit. La tueuse lui avait administré un léger coup de sabre à hauteur de l'œil. Il n'avait qu'une minuscule coupure, sans gravité, mais douloureuse.

« Plus de sarcasmes, je te prie. Vois-tu, les américains, les magnats ont chacun leur domaine de prédilection : la presse, l'immobilier, les nouvelles technologies…Ils sont si pressés d'aller de l'avant qu'ils en oublient de regarder derrière eux. Ce n'est pas innocent si on appelle les Etats-Unis le colosse au pied d'argile…Ce pays et tous ses esclaves capitalistes occidentaux, l'Angleterre en premier plan. A vouloir contrôler le pétrole, le nucléaire, les télécommunications, ils ne se préoccupent guère de ce qui permet à tout ça d'exister. »

Nakakura sourit.

« La nourriture…voilà la base de tout. Un pays qui crève de faim peut avoir des litres de pétrole, des centaines de ressources en uranium, il n'est plus rien, le Moyen-Orient en est le parfait exemple. Puisque tu as volé la liste de mes invités, tu sais peut-être de qui il s'agissait ? »

Alex secoua péniblement la tête, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

« Tous les magnats ou actionnaires majoritaires des plus grosses multinationales d'agro-alimentaire mondiale. J'ai dû intriguer pendant des mois pour parvenir à les réunir…Par chance, ces gaijins sont tous dépravés, tordus, corrompus, cela m'a grandement simplifié la tâche. »

« Vous…les avez tué ? »

« Absolument pas. Je leur ai administré ce qu'Asha et Osafune t'ont injecté, à faible dose. »

« Heaven's kiss… »

« Très juste. Cette drogue inhibe la volonté, comme tu dois être en train de le ressentir, à l'instar du penthotal, la « pilule du viol », comme vous l'appelez vulgairement. Elle ralentit l'activité cérébrale et respiratoire, inhibe la volonté…et crée une très forte dépendance. Faire signer les papiers dont j'avais besoin à ces têtes d'entreprise a été très simple. Je suis à présent actionnaire majoritaire, voire propriétaire de certaines de ces multinationales. Celles qui restent sont insignifiantes, je me chargerais d'elle une fois mon plan bien avancé. »

« Votre…plan ? »

« Je ne compte pas me contenter de si peu, Alex. La médiocrité rapace est juste bonne pour vous autre, les occidentaux. »

« Vous allez…affamer l'occident ? C'est ça votre projet d'empire ? »

« Je mettrais cette piètre supposition sur le compte de la drogue dans ton organisme. Il me faudra moins de quinze jours pour déclencher une guerre civile…même affamé, l'occident dispose toujours d'armes nucléaires, et l'Asie n'a pas les moyens de lever une armée pour le moment. Je me suis associé à la Corée, au Vietnam, à la Thaïlande et à la Chine pour mener cette opération à bien. Ensemble, nous formerons le consortium asiatique. Et pour affaiblir l'occident, je ne compte pas lui ôter le pain de la bouche…mais l'empoisonner. »

Alex pâlit, si c'était encore possible, alors qu'il comprenait enfin ce que lui expliquait le yakuza.

« Vous allez injecter du Heaven's kiss dans les produits alimentaires. »

« Il faudra quelques mois pour que les premiers effets se ressentent, mais le plus gros sera fait. Investir les gouvernements occidentaux sera ensuite un jeu d'enfant. »

Nakakura désigna une carte du monde fixée au mur…un monde barré de traits, de frontières.

« Nous avons déjà étudié de quelle manière nous allions découper le globe pour que personne ne soit lésé…nous ne nous laisserons pas ébranler par des querelles internes, nous. »

« Et…moi dans tout ça ? »

« C'est très simple. Je ne peux pas tenir la planète seul. Bien sûr, il y a Asha, mais elle n'a pas le caractère d'un leader et elle a déjà repoussé ma proposition. »

La tueuse sourit à son supérieur et approuva.

« Alors j'ai pensé que tu avais le profil, avec une éducation convenable. Tu es sûr de toi, tu as de l'influence…une fois adulte, aucun de ces gaijins abruti de drogue ne te résistera. »

« Excellente analyse, Nakakura. »

Le yakuza n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux pour voir d'où venait la voix qu'une balle lui traversa l'épaule. Il ne cria pas mais son visage se tendit sous une haine froide alors qu'il fixait Gregorovich, sur la plate-forme qui les surplombait, le fusil levé.

« C'est un excellent fusil d'assaut dont je me sépare rarement…Mon modèle de prédilection. Vous êtes un homme d'arme, Nakakura, vous savez donc ce qu'une balle de ce genre de jouet peut faire à votre gorge ou votre ventre. Je suis un professionnel, je peux choisir votre durée d'agonie en fonction de l'inclinaison de mon canon. »

Asha passa aussitôt le fil de son sabre sous la gorge d'Alex et sourit au russe.

« Yassen Gregorovich…Le meilleur tueur de l'Est. Être visé par vous, c'est presque un honneur. »

« C'est votre maître que je vise, Asha. »

« Je vois que je suis connue… »

« Plutôt, oui…Les services secrets Japonais vous doivent le décès d'un certain nombre de leurs agents. Ils ont d'ailleurs une note à vous présenter. Baissez votre arme ou j'abats Nakakura, et pas de la manière la plus indolore. »

Les deux tueurs se fixèrent dans un silence pesant. Alex ne quittait pas Yassen des yeux, sa position, sa façon de tenir son fusil, son regard impitoyable…Probablement le même que lorsqu'il avait ouvert le feu sur Ian Rider. Asha restait elle aussi impassible, mais souriante…Le premier à faiblir verrait celui qu'il protégeait mourir. Lorsqu'Alex sentit la lame s'abaisser de quelques millimètres, sans doute pour permettre au bras de ne pas s'ankyloser, il comprit qu'il avait une opportunité.

Puisant dans les forces que la drogue ne lui avait pas soufflé, il tendit son corps et mordit la main d'Asha jusqu'au sang, sentant la chair céder sous ses dents. La surprise, plus que la douleur, fit lâcher prise à la tueuse. Cela fut suffisant pour Gregorovich. La première balle atteignit Nakakura au ventre, mais la seconde se logea dans le sol, à quelques millimètres d'Asha, qui avait plongé derrière le fauteuil.

Yassen sauta au bas de la plate-forme et se précipita vers Alex. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres et braqua à nouveau son fusil.

« Un mouvement de plus dans sa direction et je vous vide le chargeur dans le visage. » Enonça-t-il d'une voix terrifiante de froideur à Asha, qui s'apprêtait à passer son bras autour du cou d'Alex. Elle sourit, provocante, au russe.

« Si vous faites ça, une balle perdue sera pour lui et vous le savez. »

Ils s'étaient à nouveau immobilisés, se jaugeant du regard.

« Dites-moi, Gregorovich…vous avez la réputation de ne protéger personne. Vous assassinez, vous supervisez les trafics…mais protéger, ça ne ressemble pas à vos méthodes habituelles. »

Yassen ne répondit pas, gardant le fusil d'assaut fixé sur la japonaise, qui se mit soudain à rire :

« Oh, c'est donc ça ! Vous vous êtes entiché de ce blondinet bravache ? Vous aimez qu'on vous résiste ? Regardez-le, Gregorovich…dans cet état, vous n'en ferez plus rien de bon. »

Toujours pas de réaction. Asha secoua la tête et tourna son attention vers Alex, have et fiévreux.

« Quand je pense que tu faisais ta sainte nitouche, que tu refusais que qui que ce soit te touche ou te regarde…Tu es vraiment naïf. Tu t'imagines peut-être que ce type est différent ? »

« …la… »

« Tu disais ? »

« La ferme. C'est mes affaires. »

« Détachez Alex, Asha. Lentement. Et je vous laisse filer. »

« Vous n'allez pas me livrer aux Japonais ? »

« Je ne suis pas policier. C'est à vous de voir. »

La tueuse parut hésiter, puis défit les sangles qui immobilisaient Alex, avant de reculer, toujours en défense.

« Baissez votre arme ou je lui brise la nuque. »

Gregorovich abaissa légèrement le canon, chaque muscle de son corps mince encore tendu. Asha poussa Alex dans sa direction.

« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivant, de toute façon. Osafune va vous tomber dessus. »

« J'en ferais mon affaire. »

« Ca m'étonnerais. Il peut détecter n'importe qui très facilement. Demandez à votre protégé. »

Elle rangea son sabre et contourna Nakakura sans lui adresser un regard. Le Japonais agonisait douloureusement, l'expression de son visage hideusement déformé sous la souffrance.

« Vous avez percé l'estomac. »

Gregorovich acquiesça, soulevant doucement Alex pour le porter d'un seul bras, l'autre gardant le fusil chargé. Asha sourit et contempla l'agonie de son patron quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner.

Yassen tourna alors la tête vers Alex et le secoua :

« Alex, reste avec moi !!! Ce Osafune, comment fait-il pour détecter les intrus ? Alex, réponds-moi ! Je ne peux pas nous défendre efficacement avec toi sur mon épaule, une fusillade sera fatale…ALEX ! »

« Je n'en sais rien…Sur la plage…il m'a trouvé facilement…en restant immobile… » Marmonna-t-il alors que sa tête s'inclinait sur l'épaule du russe.

« Alex, reste conscient ! »

Yassen le gifla, lui maintenant les yeux ouverts.

« Réfléchis bien…est-ce qu'il a utilisé un appareil électronique ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« N…on… »

« Alors il doit avoir une technique…réfléchis, Alex…réfléchis et ensuite je te laisse dormir. »

« Asha…elle...lui…a tout coupé…sauf…sauf…Les yeux…la langue… »

« Ce sont des organes vitaux, c'est normal. »

Alex déglutit et se concentra de son mieux, s'accrochant au regard clair de Yassen du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il revoyait la scène sur la plage…Osafune qui tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, puis le détectant.

« L'o…L'odorat. »

D'une main tremblante, Alex fouilla dans son treillis et en retira un des cadeaux de Smithers : des boules puantes explosives. Gregorovich sourit et remonta le col sur le visage d'Alex pour lui couvrir le nez et la bouche.

« Compris. »

* * *

Jack Starbright dévisageait Alan Blunt avec un dégoût qu'elle ne cherchait pas à masquer, et qui semblait totalement indifférer le directeur du MI6 :

« Vous pourrez dire à Alex que tout a été réglé. Les parts de société volées par Nakakura ont été remises en bourse. »

« Et les dirigeants ? »

« Renvoyés dans leurs buildings respectifs. »

Jack se leva comme un diable à ressort :

« Ces gens sont des pédophiles !!! Des pervers, des sadiques !!! Vous les laissez repartir comme si de rien était ? »

« Ma chère, limoger simultanément les têtes de l'industrie agro-alimentaire aurait des conséquences économiques et mondiales que nous ne pouvons nous permettre. Ils seront licenciés au fil du temps, certains seront inculpés si leur avocat le permet. Comment va Alex ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. Vous vous fichez de son état, de toute manière. »

« Nous avons appris qu'il avait subi un empoisonnement au penthotal. Son organisme l'a éliminé convenablement ? »

« Pas au penthotal. » Coupa Jack, dont les yeux étincelaient de rage « Ce serait trop facile. Vos « têtes » en ont fait un junkie, il a des crises tous les jours. »

« Ce ne sont pas les dirigeants de ces sociétés qui ont… »

« TAISEZ-VOUS !!!!! Taisez-vous…Il y a de cela une semaine, j'ai envoyé un adolescent de 14 ans dans son lycée, en lui demandant de ne pas rentrer tard…si vous avez des enfants, c'est sans doute un acte quotidien pour vous. Et hier, on me renvoyait un drogué malade, blessé et traumatisé ! Si vous approchez encore une fois Alex, Blunt, je vous fais sauter, vous et votre maudite banque factice ! »

« Mademoiselle Starbright, nous voulions simplement vous proposer un médecin compétent… »

« Non. Je ne veux rien de vous, ni argent, ni médecin, ni aide, ni nouvelles, ni quoi que ce soit ! Brûlez mon numéro de téléphone et allez tous au diable ! »

Elle tourna les talons, faisant tomber la chaise derrière elle, et quitta le bureau à pas rapides. Madame Jones suivit sa silhouette des yeux, puis se tourna vers Alan Blunt.

« Vous lui avez menti, n'est- ce pas ? »

« En partie. Je ne peux pas délibérément laisser filtrer ce genre d'informations. »

« Quand donc est prévu le remplacement des personnes incriminées ? »

« Dans un mois…L'accord a été conclu avec chaque conseil d'administration. Ce sera fait sans éclats, donc sans conséquences. »

« Et cette drogue ? »

« Très puissante. Environ trois fois plus que le penthotal d'après Smithers et les gens du laboratoire. Une chance que les équipes japonaises aient pu tout saisir. Ils ont envoyé des félicitations à Alex. »

« Je doute qu'il puisse les recevoir. »

* * *

Lorsque Jack monta dans la chambre d'Alex, elle la trouva vide. Son cœur manqua un battement et elle redescendit l'escalier au pas de course, manquant percuter celui qui l'attendait en bas.

« Monsieur Gregorovich ! »

« Vous êtes rentrée comme un coup de vent, vous avez presque réussi à me surprendre… »

Le russe sourit et tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

« Vous semblez énervée. »

« Ces salauds du MI6… » Gronda Jack en serrant les doigts sur la lanière de son sac comme si elle étranglait quelqu'un.

« Du calme. Vous savez comme moi que s'il vous sent troublée ou malheureuse, ça ne peut pas l'aider. »

Jack hocha la tête :

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre… »

« Je l'ai aidé à s'installer dans le jardin, il voulait respirer. Vous voulez le voir tout de suite ? »

« Non…je dois me calmer d'abord. »

« C'est ce que je constate. Nous vous attendons. »

Yassen sourit à la jeune américaine et ressortit, contournant la maison pour rejoindre l'arrière. Au milieu de la pelouse, allongé sur un transat, Alex Rider contemplait le ciel. Ses yeux étaient rougis, gonflés, son regard encore atone et des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur ses bras.

« Jack est rentrée. »

« Je l'ai entendue hurler, oui. »

Gregorovich sourit et s'assit sur le siège à côté du transat.

« Blunt doit encore avoir les oreilles qui sonnent…Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non. Pas soif. »

« N'oublie pas que tu dois boire fréquemment… »

« Je n'oublie pas. »

Depuis qu'il avait un peu reprit conscience, le garçon était très sombre…et Yassen se doutait de la cause, au-delà de ce qui s'était produit au Japon.

« Tu t'en veux pour Nosselof. »

« Pas que ça… »

« Tu ne supportes plus que je te touche. » Observa Gregorovich « Est-ce que tu veux que nous en parlions ? »

« Jack est là. »

« Jack n'est pas idiote, Alex. Sans vraiment savoir, elle se doute bien que je ne suis pas du genre père de substitut… »

Alex se redressa difficilement sur le transat.

« Ok. Parlons-en. »

« Tu penses que je suis comme les autres ? »

« C'est bien de la pédophilie, non ? » Rétorqua sèchement Alex.

Gregorovich approuva :

« Si tu veux utiliser un terme consacré, oui. Mais si tu veux évaluer notre relation, non. Je ne t'aime pas par ce que tu es jeune, par ce que tu ne peux pas te défendre…Les pédophiles aiment les enfants par lâcheté, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Tu trouves que je t'ai traité durement, que je n'ai pas mâché mes mots avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

« Parfait. Alors repense aux paroles doucereuses de Cray et de « Taï », qui ont endormi ta méfiance et celle de tout le monde. Si je te parle durement, c'est par ce que je n'ai aucune volonté de te contrôler. Tu m'accusais de décider à ta place mais c'est faux. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te manipuler, Alex, et si je t'ai effectivement entravé physiquement, je ne l'ai jamais fait mentalement. Tu décides encore par toi-même, tu réfléchis par toi-même. Si tu juges que je suis un salaud, je m'inclinerais devant ce jugement. Je sais que j'en suis un, ça ne sera pas une surprise pour moi. »

« Donc…d'après toi, j'ai pas besoin de douceur ? »

Yassen sourit.

« Dis-moi, Alex…As-tu jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir un fond dominateur ? »

« ??? »

« Les deux fois où nous avons fait l'amour, j'ai été doux, il me semble. Qui te dit que je ne me contraignais pas ? »

« C…C'était le cas ? »

Le russe se mit à rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Alex :

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas partisan de pratiques bizarres. Mais si j'étais réellement comme ces types qui te voyaient comme une pièce de viande, penses-tu SINCEREMENT que je t'aurais traité de cette manière dans l'intimité ? Alex, ça ne me dérange pas de me contraindre à être lent et conventionnel avec toi par ce que tu apprends. Si c'était le cas, je ne t'aimerais pas. Il faut bien que tu comprennes que je suis brutal avec toi lorsque j'estime que tu es en mesure d'encaisser cette brutalité. »

Alex fronça le nez :

« Et chez Nakakura ? »

« Tu veux parler de mon alter ego masqué ? Je t'ai dit que je ne te mentirais pas…J'ai apprécié ce petit jeu…ta colère, ta rébellion, c'est aussi ce qui fait ton charme. Mais il y a une chose que je n'ai pas supportée. Ta peur. Même en tenant cet arme pointée sur moi, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est un enfant terrorisé. Je me suis senti minable en te voyant dans cet état, et j'ai compris que c'était un jeu cruel. Pour ça, je n'ai pas d'excuses ou de justifications. »

« Pourquoi tu es revenu me chercher ? »

« Par ce qu'aussi égoïste que je puisse être, je tiens toujours mes promesses, moi aussi. »

« Et tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

« Si je devais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose, ce ne serait pas pour le coup de pied ou encore tes douces paroles à mon égard, mais pour la peur que tu m'as faite. »

Alex resta silencieux quelques secondes et baissa la tête. Gregorovich vit qu'il pleurait.

« Je vais avoir des crises toute ma vie, Yassen ? »

« Non. Le sevrage sera douloureux mais d'ici quelques mois, tu n'auras plus rien. »

« Et pour toi ? »

« J'en sais suffisamment pour que le MI6 n'ait pas envie de m'entendre raconter certaines choses. Ils ont d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'occuper de moi pour le moment, d'autant que j'ai contribué à l'échec d'un dangereux complot. »

« Ca fait quoi d'être un héros ? » Demanda Alex en essuyant ses yeux, parvenant enfin à sourire.

« Rien. Mais si tu veux me demander ce que me fait ton sourire, je suis sûr de parler encore des heures. »

Yassen Gregorovich effleura doucement la joue d'Alex. La pluie avait cessé sur Londres depuis quelques jours, et le soleil d'Automne était presque trop chaud pour la saison. Il projetait sur la pelouse deux silhouettes enlacées en ombre chinoise.

**FIN**


End file.
